Coda I&II
by Aelane
Summary: recueil de drabbles, ficlettes et fics illustrant la série Supernatural -présérie, saison 1 & saison 2, donc attention aux spoilers-
1. Credo : 2x13

**Titre** : Coda (2x13) – _Credo_  
Auteur : Aélane

**Résumé** : où la famille Winchester envisage Dieu, la mort de Mary et leur propre quête sous trois angles fort différents.

**Avertissement** : _**SPOILERS**_ pour l'épisode 13 de la saison 2 (_Houses of the Holy_)_  
Disclaimer_ : je ne fais que m'amuser avec l'univers de cette série imaginée et produite par Kripke & consorts qui ont tous les droits dessus (diffusion américaine : CW & diffusion française : TF6).  
**Rating** : PG

**Remarque** : meta sous forme de 3 drabbles de 100 mots, en réponse au défi n°12 de la communauté Againsttheclock sur LJ (écrire trois POV différents d'un même événement ou d'une même situation en moins d'une heure – cela dit, avec la révision, j'ai fait du dépassement horaire...)  
Mille mercis à Annaoz pour la correction !

oOo

_Credo  
_(Je crois)  
(profession de foi)

Les démons arpentaient librement la terre. Si Dieu avait connu un temps souffrance, doute et mort, le Mal ne lui avait jamais arraché la meilleure moitié de lui-même, sans espoir de retour. Si Dieu avait goûté cette amertume qui lui rongeait les entrailles, cette fureur née de l'impuissance comme de l'injustice, jamais il n'aurait imposé pareille épreuve à Ses créatures, fussent-elles les pires des pécheurs. Si le Dieu de Mary ignorait la haine, John Winchester ignorerait Dieu. Il n'avait rien à en attendre, nul besoin de Lui pour utiliser Son nom ou Ses armes. John Winchester apporterait son message lui-même.

Dean préférait croire que jamais anges ou Dieu n'avaient daigné exister, sinon il les haïrait, les traquerait, les détruirait pour avoir abandonné sa famille du haut de leur perfection et de leur toute-puissance. Il ne voulait pas haïr quelque chose que sa mère avait aimé au point de lui conter soir après soir les exploits de Mikaël, ce gardien d'un ordre divin qui n'existait pas puisque les démons étaient là, parmi eux, tuant impunément. Cela ne signifiait pas que nul protecteur ne pouvait se dresser au milieu du chaos. Ils étaient juste imparfaits, atrocement faillibles, humains – Maman s'était bien trompée.

Sam n'avait jamais connu que l'après, cet après où son frère lui tenait lieu de mère, voire de père, où ils souffraient de faim, de froid, dans des motels miteux, où il apprenait à lire en déchiffrant des exorcismes, où des monstres pouvaient se cacher sous votre lit – d'où le couteau rangé sous l'oreiller. Pourtant, il savait qu'il y avait eu aussi un avant. C'était tout le contraire de l'après, croyait-il, avec un Dieu bienveillant, un papa et une maman, une maison et des fruits à volonté. Nul ne lui en parlait jamais, alors, chaque jour, il priait pour.

FIN.


	2. Le Changelin : présérie

**Titre** : Le Changelin (pre-série)  
**Auteur** : Aélane

**Genre** : humour/drame psychologique  
**Rating** : PG

**Résumé** : où Sam Winchester décide qu'il doit aller à l'école pour avoir des réponses, ce qui apportera un tout autre genre de questions à sa porte...  
_Disclaimer_ : je ne fais que m'amuser avec l'univers de cette série imaginée et produite par Kripke & consorts qui ont tous les droits dessus (diffusion américaine : CW - diffusion française : M6).**  
**

**Avertissement** : légers spoilers pour l'épisode 1 de la saison 1 (_Pilot_/_La Dame Blanche_) et vagues spoilers sur un détail de l'épisode 17 de la saison 1 (_Something Wicked)_

**Remarque** : réponse au thème « les liens du sang » sur 31jours

oOo

-s-

Pour ses sept ans, il avait réclamé à corps et à cris d'aller enfin à l'école, même si c'était juste pour une semaine, un mois, à la fois.

Depuis que le Pasteur Jim avait failli mourir lorsque Sam lui avait expliqué avec application que si la lune n'était pas tout le temps pleine c'était à cause du sacrifice des chasseurs de l'Atlantide, et que, si elle était encore là, c'était parce que personne n'avait retrouvé leur incantation pour chasser le double maléfique du soleil comme leur île avait sombré, il y a très très longtemps en plus – puis personne n'avait trop osé, bien que ça rende plus difficile de repérer les loups-garous au bout du compte, depuis ce moment de honte absolue dont il ne se remettrait jamais, il ne faisait plus trop confiance aux réponses de Dean.

Pire, son grand frère avait ri à son tour, quoique pas au point de s'étouffer, lui, lorsque Sam était allé lui demander des comptes. Il l'avait fait exprès, pour que Sammy apprenne à repérer les bobards, c'était important de démêler le vrai du faux dans le récit d'un témoin, sauf que Sam n'était pas un témoin et que les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête n'avaient rien à voir avec une chasse. Dean n'avait pas compris le point soulevé, bien sûr, comme d'habitude ; du moins c'est qu'il avait cru, mais peut-être que son frère avait des questions lui aussi, sauf qu'il les gardait pour lui, laissant Sammy oser les poser à sa place et essuyer le feu, ce qui était profondément injuste.

Car une fois revenu au motel, il avait dû aller se coucher en premier, tout seul, dans le noir, pour avoir fait une scène au resto routier : Papa avait dit non, trois mille fois non en un seul non. Toutefois, Dean avait dit oui, lui, le soir, quand il était venu dans son lit à pas de loups parce qu'il en avait si mal au ventre qu'il ne pouvait s'endormir. Son grand frère croyait qu'il avait raison, son grand frère avait concocté un plan terrible pour que leur père cède. Il aurait dû se souvenir que, la dernière fois, il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir le dernier cookie avec cette technique – Dean n'avait pas tort.

Le lendemain, Dean créa une liste sur son cahier de brouillon où Sam se soulagea de toutes les questions qui se pressaient sous son crâne. Tous les jours il en rajoutait, tous les jours il en posait sept à son frère, sept était un bon chiffre. Dean répondait comme il pouvait à une ou trois, dont une, vraiment n'importe quoi, et uniquement lorsque Papa était là, sinon ça ne servait à rien.  
Au début, Papa corrigeait ses erreurs. Enfin, il essayait. Un mois plus tard, il les envoyait chercher dans les encyclopédies pendant qu'il consultait les archives. Dean commença à demander à la bibliothécaire en souriant un peu trop, aux gens qui lisaient, au Pasteur Jim au téléphone, à absolument tout le monde tout le temps.

Deux mois plus tard, Sammy rentrait pour la première fois à l'école, un pentagramme dessiné sur son ventre, du sel dans son cartable, la main de son frère dans la sienne, même s'il nia par la suite qu'il l'avait serrée trop fort.

Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser utiliser le marqueur indélébile : c'était le paradis, le vrai, vide tout démon, un jardin d'Eden croulant sous les pommes, plein de gentilles maîtresses qui adoraient lui expliquer des tas de choses. Dean croyait que si sa curiosité n'épuisait pas leur patience, c'était parce qu'ils en changeaient souvent, mais il était juste jaloux qu'elles préfèrent son petit frère. Dean n'aimait pas lire, Dean était en retard, Dean répondait aux adultes, Dean laissait tout traîner, Dean trouvait ses camarades ennuyeux, Dean venait dans sa classe sans attendre la récréation : il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point ils étaient différents.

Il n'y aurait toujours pas prêté très attention, toute à sa joie d'apprendre, si à chaque fois il n'avait pas entendu Mme Desmond, Melle Armelle ou M. Min, s'étonner que son frère lui ressemble si peu, et pas juste parce que Sammy n'avait toujours pas de tâches de rousseurs, à son grand désespoir. Cela finit par l'inquiéter, pas au point d'oser le faire remarquer à Papa et risquer de ne plus jamais retourner à l'école. Il pouvait résoudre ce mystère tout seul, il était grand. M. Min le trouvait précoce pour son âge. Brillant.

Il commença une nouvelle liste.

La première liste, qu'il planqua dans son oreiller puisque son grand frère détestait faire les lits, détaillait les différences entre Dean avant l'irruption de l'école et Dean après. C'était la base. Mais, il avait beau observer, il n'y en avait pas franchement, au fond. Dean répondait aussi aux serveuses, croyant qu'il était drôle. Dean ne posait toujours pas ses questions à lui. Dean ne parlait jamais aux enfants de leur âge qu'ils croisaient parfois sur la route. Si Dean lisait une histoire, c'était pour Sammy ou pour aider leur père, voire les deux à la fois. Pas… conclusif. Papa détestait quand c'était pas conclusif. Sam en fut, lui, très soulagé : personne à l'école n'avait jeté de sortilège à Dean. Il était sauf.

La deuxième liste fut créée lorsque Dean cogna l'un de leurs camarades jusqu'au sang. Il eut peur. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas bien plus d'insultes que le grand Régis : il l'aurait empêché d'ennuyer plus petit que lui sans avoir besoin de quitter l'école, la ville, avant que les costards cravates ne tentent de les kidnapper.

Dean faisait la vaisselle ou autre bruit nuisible dès que Cosmocats passait à la télé, il traitait Sammy de poule mouillée lorsque son frère voulait lire ses comics au lieu d'aller pister le chat noir qui venait fouiller les poubelles du parking, il mordait toujours sur le côté de la banquette arrière qui était pas à lui, puis il mentait parce qu'il utilisait les chatouilles quand on avait dit que non… et… encore… sans oublier la fois où…  
C'était la liste la plus longue qu'il ait jamais écrite, tellement longue que son père découvrit le pot aux roses parce que Dean était parti en courses et Sammy venait emprunter bien trop de feuilles.  
Après que John l'eut sommé de s'expliquer ce qu'il en était sans marmonner dans ses dents, il aurait été difficile de dire qui était le plus mortifié. Les choses maléfiques faisaient des choses vraiment plus horribles, comme torturer les gens, tuer leur mère. Son grand frère le protégeait, veillait sur lui, serait toujours là pour lui, sauf que Sam savait bien que Dean n'était pas un ange pour autant – les anges gardiens restaient invisibles, déjà, selon le livre du Pasteur Jim.

Mais les gens continuaient à dire et il continuait à voir. Il le remarquait de plus en plus. Quand Mme Johnson leur donna un conte européen à lire, Sammy crut qu'il avait enfin trouvé une piste, bien que personne n'eût jamais traité son frère de laideron : les contes n'avaient pas toujours tout juste, ça clochait souvent dans les détails. Il se mit à compter dans sa tête chaque soir les différences qu'il avait trouvées entre Dean et leur père.  
Plus il observait, toutefois, plus le lien entre son frère aîné et leur père apparaissait si étroit, si évident, qu'il en devenait oppressant. Sam paniqua. C'était peut-être lui, le vrai leurre laissé par les fées ou autre. Il en faisait des cauchemars en plein jour, jusqu'à ce que son grand frère lui affirme que les changelins, c'était des bobards, ça n'existait pas vraiment dans le noir. Il lui renversa même dessus une bouteille d'eau bénite, pour faire bonne mesure.

A huit ans, Sam essaya de ne pas écouter la petite voix qui continuait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas juste eu erreur de bébés comme dans les films à la télé, si il avait une maman vivante quelque part, qui vivait dans une vraie maison à Lawrence ou ailleurs, avec un papa qui détestait la chasse et encourageait son fils au match de soccer le dimanche, comme les autres, comme tout le monde.

A dix-huit ans, quand son père le chassa, il avait oublié depuis belle lurette ses rêveries d'enfant perdus, tout comme ses listes, égarées au fil des motels ou détruites par l'essoreuse d'un lavomatic. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver lui aussi prisonnier de la vie que menait son père. Il voulait quelque chose de différent. Il voulait être libre.

« Je ne reviendrai pas », affirma-t-il d'emblée, n'osant demander « Viens avec moi ! » lorsque Dean le rattrapa avec l'Impala. Il trouva les deux bracelets en nœuds de serpent et la liasse de billets soigneusement roulée, trois frontières plus loin, en cherchant son canif dans la poche sur sa cuisse. Une fois en Californie, il jeta le treillis, s'acheta un bermuda, planqua les bracelets sous sa taie d'oreillers et mit sept jours à effacer le pentacle que son frère lui avait dessiné sur la paume des mains.

FIN


	3. Renegade : 1x01 à 2x10

**Titre** : Renegade  
**Auteur** : Aélane

**Genre** : drame psychologique  
**Rating** : PG

**Personnages** : le Démon-aux-yeux-jaunes, les frères Winchester, Diane Ballard et Gordon Walker  
_Disclaimer_ : je ne fais que m'amuser avec l'univers de cette série imaginée et produite par Kripke & consorts qui ont tous les droits dessus (diffusion américaine : CW - diffusion française : M6).**  
**

**Avertissement** : spoilers pour la saison 1 (en particulier les épisodes 1, 12, 21 et 22) & en gros la première moitié de la saison 2 (en particulier les épisodes 1, 4, 7 et 10)

**Remarque** : 4 drabbles de 100 mots chacune, écrites pour le thème "loi" de la communauté 31jours (LJ)

oOo

Au commencement, il n'y avait ni bas ni haut, ni chutes ni rites, ni tables ni sacrifices, et les plus puissants des êtres ayant jamais rampé jusqu'aux rivages de la lumière n'étaient pas les moins libres. Ni esprit ni bête, répondant à tous les ordres, n'obéissant à aucun, seuls les faibles humains gardèrent un fonds de la liberté première, cette clé qui ouvrira leurs chaînes. Déjà, ses enfants foulaient la terre consacrée au Très-Haut. A la fin, tout deviendra un et un sera chaos : ils auront reconquis cette contrée de tous les possibles qui aurait dû être la leur.

Ça l'avait fait ricaner que Sam veuille devenir avocat, pile le type qui entend les choses comme ça l'arrange, alors qu'il y avait un ordre. Mentir, tricher, plumer, c'était une chose, ressusciter les mourants une autre. Les règles des gens, ça changeait, ça dépendait de tas de trucs. Les premiers imbéciles à te lyncher un voleur réélisaient bien le politique qui se servait dans leurs poches. Enfreindre le cours des choses ? Créait des monstres. Simple. Limpide même, sauf que son frère venait toujours tout brouiller. Morale, loi, putain-de-promesse, au bout du compte seul Sammy importait, et ça le terrifiait.

Les garçons avaient disparu depuis longtemps qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle pourrait bien justifier le meurtre de son coéquipier, et amant. Sauver des innocents tuant les monstres de leurs cauchemars d'enfant ? Sauver sa peau, plutôt. Elle ne manquait pas de preuves pour exposer toutes les magouilles de Peter à l'IID*, mais qui ne l'accuserait pas d'avoir éliminé un complice en se blanchissant au passage ? Balistique, autopsie, absence de témoins, son Glock, tout convergerait. Les Winchester avaient disparu, et, l'espace d'un instant, elle hésita, le plus simple aurait été de les laisser porter ce poids à sa place.

-s-

FIN


	4. Plus épais que l'eau : 2x10

**Titre** : Plus épais que l'eau.  
**Auteur** : Aélane  
**Rating/genre** : PG / gen / étude de personnage / drame psychologique  
**Résumé** : où Ellen Harvelle se trouve de surprenants points communs avec Dean Winchester...

Avertissements : **SPOILERS** pour l'épisode 10 de la saison 2 (_Hunted_)_  
_

**Disclaimer** : E. Kripke avec toute son équipe est le créateur de la série Supernatural qui donc lui appartient (diffusion américaine : CW, diffusion française : M6), je suis une simple fan qui s'amuse à compléter ses non-dits (et il y a beaucoup de non-dits chez les Winchester and co ;p)

**Remarque** : drabble écrite pour Isil qui désirait lire un pov de Ellen sur le thème « bruits et rumeurs »

OoO

OoO

Une carte postale de temps en temps, avait-elle avoué à Sam, lorsqu'il était réapparu à son bar pour voir leur petit génie, seul, furieux contre son frère. Il était heureux que le Winchester, tout à son problème et à sa colère, ne lui ait pas demandé à les voir, elle aurait été bien en peine d'en exhiber plus d'une. Elle en était réduite à tendre l'oreille, à l'affût de la moindre nouvelle. Elle avait beau surveiller avec un intérêt accru les journaux, les rapports de police, tout ce que Jo aurait pu trouver intéressant - car, quoique tous puissent bien penser, elle connaissait encore sa fille mieux que personne, le réseau des chasseurs restait le plus sûr moyen d'avoir des informations.

On n'avait jamais autant parlé autour d'elle, ils étaient tous une grande famille quelque part : tous les on-dit sur la petite Harvelle y passaient. Tiens, pas plus tard qu'il y a trois jours, Gordon, oui, l'implacable Gordon lui-même avait alpagué Ash au billard après quelques verres, lui confiant à mi-mots qu'il avait croisé un gars qui avait donné un coup de main à son bébé pour son premier poltergeist à Washington D.C., comme le gamin le lui avait répété l'air de rien plus tard en amenant les derniers journaux de Washington qu'il avait tirés sur son imprimante.

C'était pathétique, mais, au moins, elle savait. Elle avait même fini par en recevoir une, de carte. Ces sales gosses, tous des ingrats, on n'avait plus qu'eux, on voulait juste les protéger, ils vous fuyaient comme la peste. S'il fallait en croire la centaine d'appels de Dean, lui n'en avait pas reçu un seul, de coup de fil, et, contrairement à Jo, son Sammy avait appris l'art de disparaître au biberon : nul ici n'aurait su que John était mort si ses deux fils n'avaient pas un jour trouvé un vieux message, poussé la porte de son bar, posé des questions.

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre avec leur fierté aussi mal placée que leurs promesses... Elle décrocha soudain le combiné. Personne ne méritait d'agoniser ainsi jour et nuit, à attendre, à s'agripper à la moindre rumeur. Elle n'était pas John. On se serrait les coudes entre chasseurs. Dean n'aurait besoin que du nom de la ville où logeait son frère.

FIN


	5. Abyssus abyssum invocat : présérie

**Titre** : _Abyssus abyssum invocat_ ("l'abîme appelle l'abîme")  
Auteur : Aélane  
**Rating/Genre** : PG - gen - angst/drame psychologique

**Résumé** : où John Winchester découvre ce que trame le Démon et se retrouve face à ses choix passés...

**Avertissements **: pré-série mais vagues spéculations (**NB** : ficlette écrite & publiée avant toute diffusion de la fin de la saison 2)** mais surtout SPOILERS **pour la saison 1 (notamment les épisodes 1, 11, 16, 21 & 22) ainsi que pour l'épisode 1 de la saison 2, puis, aie, oui, mention en passant (vraiment en passant) d'un détail de l'épisode 19 de la saison 2.

_Disclaimer_ : la série _Supernatural_ appartient à son créateur E. Kripke et à toute l'équipe qu'il a rassemblée pour la mettre sur pied (diffusion américaine : CW, diffusion française : M6), je fais juste joujou avec des mots, des phrases, des idées.

**Remarque** : ficlette écrite pour Annaoz qui souhaitait voir John et Dean souffrir sur le thème « parler ou non de Sammy » ;p

oOo

OoO

Il aurait pu blâmer Dean. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas détourner les yeux, choisir une nouvelle fois la facilité. Le coeur soulagé, il avait regardé tant de fois ses deux fils s'amuser comme si leur monde commençait à Sam pour s'arrêter à Dean qu'il avait pris plus d'une fois une journée supplémentaire ou deux ou trois pour boucler une enquête, trouver un peu d'argent, rencontrer d'autres chasseurs : il ne pouvait ignorer qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même s'il ne pouvait pas partager sa découverte de Sacramento avec son aîné comme il avait partagé tous ses autres fardeaux.

Le coeur serré, il avait observé tant de fois ses enfants vivre en vase clos, comme si tous les deux n'avaient besoin ni de lui ni de personne, qu'il avait fini par y introduire ses règles : le premier à sentir qu'il les épiait gagnait un cookie, une semaine sans lessive ou le droit d'affûter le coutelas de Papa.

Dean joua le jeu, et Dean gagnait, invariablement. Il lui fallut du temps, ainsi qu'une bonne centaine de conseils sibyllins d'anciens camarades, pour comprendre que l'enfant l'avait toujours plus ou moins surveillé du coin de l'oeil après la mort de Mary, prêt à tout faire pour l'empêcher de disparaître à son tour, prêt à l'aider, prêt à le soutenir dans tous ses combats, tel un brave petit soldat. Insidieusement, il s'était alors appuyé de plus en plus sur son aîné, jusqu'à finir par le considérer avant tout comme tel. Si les révélations de la médium lui avaient redonné l'envie de vivre, c'était pour Dean que John était redevenu fort, retrouvant au fond de sa rage envers ce monde maléfique qui lui avait tout ravi l'homme que Jim comme Deacon avaient suivi en bouffant par le nez la boue des rizières Viets.

Toutefois, son aîné avait beau claironner sa victoire pendant des heures, le fanfaron se retrouvait tout aussi invariablement à faire la lessive ou à montrer presque révérencieusement à son frère comme passer la lame sur l'aiguisoir. Car si Dean avait surveillé son père, cela avait été d'abord pour le salut de Sammy : Sammy avait faim, Sammy voulait dessiner, Sammy devait être protégé, et Dean était terrifié de voir son père disparaître à son tour car il était trop petit pour sauver son frère tout seul. Cela, au contraire, John l'avait compris très vite, il l'avait toujours su. Il avait compté dessus. Il avait encouragé cet état de fait, par tous les moyens possibles : il rêvait toutes les nuits que son bébé était le prochain sur la liste parce qu'il l'avait sauvé, que la chose maléfique qui avait attaqué Mary reviendrait pour mettre le feu au lit de Sammy.

Si Dean soutenait son père, l'avait soutenu à bout de bras, le soutiendrait toujours dût-il en crever, son frère restait le centre de son monde. Dean devait avoir fini sa mission à la Nouvelle-Orléans mais John ne pouvait pas aller le retrouver maintenant au point de rendez-vous comme convenu : sa découverte l'avait rendu si furieux qu'il n'arriverait pas à se taire. Il ne pouvait pas révéler à son fils ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ni quelle quête il allait à présent entreprendre. Son aîné ne devait jamais savoir ni pour les plans du démon ni pour Sam et les autres enfants comme lui, cela le détruirait, ou bien il refuserait d'écouter. Ce putain de démon aurait alors gagné et John absolument tout perdu.

Il était temps de porter à nouveau seul ses fardeaux. Il était plus que temps.

Il ne parlera pas de Sammy à Dean. Il les protègerait. Il sera fort, vraiment fort cette fois-ci. Il saura se taire. Il ne leur mentira pas. Il leur en dira juste le moins possible. Jusque sur son lit de mort. Ce poids-là était le sien.

FIN


	6. Sacrifices : présérie

**Titre** : Sacrifices  
Auteur : Aélane  
**Rating/Genre** : PG - gen - angst/drame psychologique

**Résumé** : où nécessité fait loi...  
_Disclaimer_ : la série _Supernatural_ appartient à son créateur E. Kripke et à toute l'équipe qu'il a rassemblée pour la mettre sur pied (diffusion américaine : CW, diffusion française : M6), je m'amuse juste à broder dessus.

**Remarques** : pré-série ; drabble de 100 mots écrite sur le thème " ceinture " pour frenchdrabble.

OoO

oOo

« Ceinture ! » grommelait toujours leur père en évitant de remarquer que Sam dévorait des yeux les sucreries des présentoirs. La petite monnaie, elle aussi, servait à sauver des gens. Facile pour lui, Papa était grand, Sammy petit, maugréait Dean tout bas. Son frère n'avait pas trop à se tordre le cou pour planter un regard suppliant dans le sien, et à chaque fois ça faisait un peu plus mal. Un jour, les sous eux-mêmes vinrent à manquer, ce fut bien pire. Quelques soupes populaires plus tard, Papa revint avec de fausses cartes bancaires, Dean avait appris à voler.

FIN


	7. Dieu m'a jeté dans la boue : 1x12

**Titre** : _Dieu m'a jeté dans la boue_ (_Job_, 30:19)  
Auteur : Aélane  
**Rating/Genre** : PG – gen – angst/étude de caractère

**Avertissement** : SPOILERS pour l'épisode 12 de la première saison (_Faith_)

**Résumé** : où Sue Ann Le Grange, les frères Winchester et Mme Rourke (la mère de Layla) se révoltent contre le destin, chacun à leur manière.

_Disclaimer_ : l'univers de _Supernatural_ appartient à son créateur E. Kripke & consorts (diffusion américaine : CW, diffusion française : M6), je sais bien qu'il n'est pas mien, j'en annote juste les marges en attendant patiemment la prochaine saison.

**Remarque** : 5 drabbles de 100 mots écrites pour le thème « destin » sur 31jours

Oo"O"oO

O"o"O

Roy lui avait dit de prier. Prier n'avait pas empêché ses ancêtres d'être massacrés. Espagne, France, toujours leur foi fut persécutée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de fuir sur une terre vierge où tout pouvait être recommencé, oublié. Le père de sa mère lui avait enseigné que le Seigneur aidait ceux qui s'aidaient. Elle avait trouvé le livre en triant ses affaires, un soir où elle voulait éviter de penser à la maladie qui lui ravissait son mari. Il lui donnait le moyen de combattre la Faucheuse, d'utiliser ces créatures pour changer un monde injuste, impur. Sa main ne trembla pas.

Fatalisme. Résignation. Blablabla. Conneries. Sam ne pigeait pas. Son frère n'avait jamais accepté que le mauvais sort puisse s'abattre sur les innocents, sans crier gare, implacable, comme avec leur mère. Lui était tout sauf innocent pourtant, il avait joué, perdu, et ce n'était pas là l'important. Sa mort pousserait leur père à sortir de son trou, il protègerait Sammy, il ne le laisserait pas tout seul, prêt à foncer bille en tête dans le premier traquenard. Les malheurs, autant que ça serve pour les suivants, les autres, quelqu'un. Retrouver Papa, venger Jessica, voilà tout ce dont Sam rêvait, n'est-ce pas...

Il avait été furieux. Dean se laissait toujours mener à l'abattoir en riant, alors que rien n'était jamais inscrit dans la pierre. S'il le voulait, s'il le voulait assez fort, l'homme pouvait déplacer des montagnes. S'il ne l'avait pas cru, il aurait arrêté l'école après avoir tué, seul, son premier monstre, arrêté d'espérer pouvoir un jour ne plus regarder sans cesse par-dessus son épaule, arrêté de rêver à d'autres règles que celles édictées par leur tout-puissant père, il ne serait jamais parti à Standford. Il composa un quinzième numéro. Il suffisait de vouloir, et, cette fois-ci, il voudrait pour deux.

Aider Sammy, une dernière fois, c'était de l'espoir en boîte. Il espérait bien aussi ne pas crever tout seul. Les infirmières le considéraient déjà comme un cadavre, quelques sourires ou blagues qu'il tente. La nécrophilie les révulsait, d'accord, mais ça devrait être interdit, des regards de pitié pareils. Où était Sam ? Comme si son espèce de sweat à capuche allait le remplacer pendant qu'il l'abandonnait pour courir après ses chimères, une nouvelle fois... Il ne dormirait pas avec une nuit de plus. Il ne finirait pas ses jours de façon aussi lamentable. Sa feuille de sortie était toute signée.

Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait, donner à plus pauvre que soi, rester fidèle à son ex-mari jusqu'au décès du mécréant, déposer des cierges à la naissance de Layla, l'amener à la messe, tout pour que sa petite fille ait une vie longue et heureuse en suivant la Voie du Seigneur. Lorsque son enfant, devenue une belle jeune femme épanouie, s'était évanouie en pleine rue, elle avait prié pour sa santé. Lorsque les médecins lui avaient donné six mois, une paroissienne lui avait confié le nom d'un faiseur de miracles. C'était un signe. Dieu était juste avec les Justes.

FIN


	8. Leave it all behind : présérie

**Titre** : _Leave it all behind (never change my mind)_ - Partir sans rien emporter (ne jamais changer d'avis)  
Auteur : Aélane  
**Rating/Genre** : PG - het – étude de caractère avec une louche de romance et une pincée d'angst.

**Résumé** : Pour des raisons à la fois proches de celles de Sam et diamétralement opposées, Stanford est aussi aux yeux de Jess le symbole d'une remise à zéro des compteurs...

_Disclaimer_ : l'univers de _Supernatural _appartient à son créateur E. Kripke & consorts (diffusion américaine : CW, diffusion française : M6), j'en annote juste les marges en attendant patiemment, très patiemment, la prochaine saison (dieu que c'est long !) – le titre est tiré d'une chanson de _Kansas_, tandis que Smallestown & la nationale 80 sont issues de ma seule imagination.

**Remarque** : ficlette écrite pour le thème « nouveau départ » sur 31jours.

O'o'O

o'O'o

La grosse Ellaine avait fait profiter toute la cafet' de son décompte, au rythme de la confection du patron de sa robe, mais celles qui en avaient ricané sous cape à la grille du lycée avaient compté tout autant les jours. L'intello de la classe B, l'icône des garçons, les grenouilles de bénitier, ce fayot de Cody, le dingue de bolides customisés, la pauvre fille toujours aussi mal fagottée, tous avaient coché leurs calendriers avec une impatience frébile. Jess avait même surpris Mason à l'oeuvre en suçotant distraitement le bouchon de son stabylo : depuis qu'il lui avait enfin demandé d'être sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année, il ne tenait plus en place. L'aboutissement de longs mois de soupirs, de rires téléphoniques entre copines, de plans, de feuilles froissées, de maquillages, toilettes, larmes, ne lui avait plus alors semblé aussi passionnant : son petit ami parlait déjà de reprendre à plein temps le petit boulot au magasin de son père, de mettre de côté pour pouvoir s'installer ensemble dans la maison d'en face ou la rue d'après quand sa petite femme si mignonne, si intelligente, si normale, reviendrait dans la bonne ville de Smallestown une fois son diplôme de comptable en poche, parce qu'il était persuadé que c'était là son rêve.

Tous l'étaient : on avait le malheur de citer au repas de famille l'un des métiers de sa fiche de voeux et les 15064 âmes du comté décidaient que c'était ce que vous deviendrez. Elle en avait ragé. Elle en avait envoyé des dossiers un peu partout, y compris aux facs de l'Ivy League, sur un coup de tête, au grand amusement de ses frères qui avaient à peine traîné leurs guêtres à l'université pourrave du coin. Elle n'avait pas fait une petite crise d'ado de village, ni eu la grosse tête. Oh que non. Ne vivait-elle pas à présent à Stanford en Californie ? Elle. Elle et elle seule. Même si elle se pinçait des fois en cachette, même si elle n'y avait pas cru elle-même, peu importait, elle avait réussi à ne pas rester jusqu'à ce que s'ouvre sa tombe la petite Jess du n°4678 de la 80 Ouest ! Elle avait tant rêvé, enfant, qu'elle suivrait cette route qui cahin, cahant, transperçait la ville de part en part jusqu'à un pays neuf où nul ne la connaitrait.

La principale ne l'y regarderait pas de travers dès avant son arrivée à cause des sales blagues de son frère aîné. Elle n'aurait jamais à faire oublier à coups d'entraînement de pompom girls le surnom de pattes maigres, gagné dès qu'elle avait dépassé toutes les filles de sa classe. Elle ne serait plus la fille du vétérinaire, condamnée au costume d'infirmière – là-bas elle pourrait porter ce costume à Halloween parce qu'elle l'aimait. Avoir refusé d'embrasser Peter sur la bouche, sur la joue, sur le coude, à cause d'un stupide jeu ne gênerait plus ses tentatives de plaire aux garçons. Elle ne ferait plus attention à éviter qui était pauvre, qui était bizarre, à bien suivre ceux du bon côté de la barrière, à être comme tout le monde, à n'être personne. Oui, ici, en Californie, elle ferait tout autrement.

Déjà, elle sortirait avec Sam, avait-elle décidé, parce qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tous ces garçons devant lesquels elle pouvait à présent avoir honte d'avoir minaudé. La coloc que ses parents lui avait trouvée dans les petites annonces lui avait rabâché dès les premiers jours que ce gars de sa promo avait de drôles de manies, qu'il fréquentait de ces bars en ville, que les mecs le surnommaient le zombie tellement il dormait rarement la nuit, qu'il donnait même parfois l'impression d'être sorti tout droit du roman de Robert Ludnum, cet amnésique aux réflexes hallucinants dont toute la vie antérieure avait été effacée, voire d'être un golem réveillé par les profs juste pour entrer en fac de droit et garder les bachoteurs humbles.

Elle en avait été presque déçue lorsqu'elle l'avait enfin rencontré : Sam était tellement normal, il avait même une photo de ses parents sur la tablette de son bureau dans sa chambre d'internat, même si, au moins, ses parents ne le harcelaient pas, lui, sur son portable tous les soirs pour vérifier que la météo californienne ne l'avait pas tué, que la fac lui plaisait, qu'il se languissait des siens au point de subir de longs monologues sur tout le petit train-train quotidien d'une ville qui n'était plus la sienne. Il semblait juste intimidé, comme elle l'avait été, par toute la vie bouillonnante de la fac. Peut-être avait-il fui lui aussi l'insupportable banalité d'un trou-du-cul-du-monde. Ou peut-être était-il juste réservé, timide, mais c'était adorable de le voir essayer de la courtiser quand même, tout futur grand avocat qu'il serait un jour, elle en était sûre. Car, plus ils se parlaient, plus il lui plaisait : il avait tout à découvrir, et parfois il la regardait à la dérobée comme la septième merveille du monde, un Saint Graal, une fée – c'était grisant.

Elle voulait lui montrer tous les avantages de vivre dans une grande ville, l'encanailler, rire de son embarras devant les soirées étudiantes, le surprendre avec des cadeaux impromptus, l'amener là-bas un week-end pour se moquer avec lui de Smallestown, mettre des sous de côté pour leur offrir un voyage de fin d'études sur les routes d'Europe, prendre un appartement ensemble, rester avec lui. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il lui faisait oublier le spectre de la petite maison blanche au fin fond du pays, avec sa pelouse tondue ras à l'équerre, perdue au milieu de ses semblables.

FIN.


	9. White Rabbit : présérie

**Titre** : _White Rabbit_  
Auteur : Aélane  
**Rating/Genre** : PG-13 – gen – peinture de guerre.

**Résumé** : où le Vietnam ferait presque regretter au jeune John (18 ans) d'avoir jamais quitté les USA, la Pennsylvanie, et la maison paternelle où il avait juré ne plus jamais remettre les pieds...

_Disclaimer_ : l'univers de _Supernatural_ appartient à son créateur E. Kripke & consorts (diffusion américaine : CW, diffusion française : M6), je m'amuse juste à en explorer le passé.

**Remarques** : fic écrite pour le thème " autopsie " sur 31jours ; léger **SPOILER** pour l'épisode **19** de la **saison 2** (_Folsom Prison Blues_)

oOo

OoO

Fallait être né dedans. Les dix ridicules jours passés à suer en Floride avant de se faire embarquer, ça ne vous y préparait pas le moins du monde. Peut-être que rien n'aurait pu les y préparer, ce qu'ils évitaient tous soigneusement de croire. Les nuages de moustiques qui ne vous lâchaient pas où que vous courriez, les serpents squameux s'amusant à vous frôler lorsque les Viets arpentaient à vingt pieds l'espèce de monticule de terre séparant leurs pauvres excuses de champ, les mouches grosses comme un ongle qui se posaient sur vous pour vous arracher un bout de chair, les singes venant voler vos cigarettes avec des ricanements à vous faire crisper les doigts sur la détente, toute cette faune ennemie d'autant plus hostile qu'étrangère, il n'y avait bien que Bayou, l'autre John du régiment, puis bien sûr ce hippie de Donovan pour regretter de les enfouir sous le napalm, les agents orange, blanc, pourpre, et tous les merveilleux produits miracle de Monsanto. Pourtant tous les gars s'accordaient à dire que c'était pas là le pire. Non. Pas le pire.

Le p'tit Jim, si fluet qu'il était toujours envoyé en premier sur les frêles ponts encore intacts, détestait avant tout la boue, cette terre putride que leur peau amassait à chaque sortie, qui vous démangeait encore après toutes les douches du monde, qui vous donnait l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir être propre jusqu'à en cauchemarder la nuit. Rien à voir avec les corps mutilés du prochain village qu'il leur faudrait brûler après que les bérets verts soient passés,avec les yeux morts de leur camarade rongé par la malaria, avec les entrailles d'un gosse balançant sa bombe à leur passage, non, c'était de la boue dont ils parlaient, toujours de la boue, de la chaleur qui vous faisait suer jour et nuit, de la crasse... Rien de plus sain et normal que d'haïr la crasse, n'est-ce pas.

C'était le plus grand nombre qui avait ce dégoût-là, juste devant ceux qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre, d'attendre après l'ordre d'attaquer des Viets aussi invisibles au sein de la jungle que des populations villageoises, au point de ne plus trop savoir pourquoi ils étaient là. John se demandait parfois quand la majorité basculerait du côté de ceux qui, comme ce bleu de Deacon, voulaient au fond juste rentrer dans leur pauvre ferme du fin fond du Wyoming qui ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi accueillante. John, lui, était sûr et certain de ne jamais en venir à regretter d'avoir fui un jour la maison paternelle... Quoi que la jungle leur réserve, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Cela aurait dû l'inquiéter que Deacon commence à parler à Donovan. Ils ignoraient tous le contestataire, la plupart du temps par peur qu'il ne commence à partir dans une de ses diatribes enragées contre le gouvernement, leurs supérieurs bien à l'abri dans leurs bureaux de Saïgon, l'injustice des guerres, par peur de la mêlée générale que ça donnerait ensuite : pour une femmelette qui ne comprenait rien au patriotisme ni à rien de rien d'ailleurs, l'autre avait une bonne droite. La mâchoire de John s'en souvenait encore, et ils avaient assez de Viets en face sans faire leur putain de travail à leur place.

Cela aurait dû l'inquiéter que Donovan n'en profite pas pour s'essayer à discourir sur la place publique du camp, à convertir, à amasser des disciples. Le hippie lui avait toujours fait penser à ces crétins de prêcheurs qui oubliaient que le Paradis n'était pas sur terre - c'était même dans la Bible l'impossibilité, comme son paternel avait aimé le rabâcher à tout bout d'champ. Mais l'argument ne clouait pas franchement le bec de la femmelette, Donovan cumulant les tares, l'athéisme en sus du reste.

John avait mis la soudaine inertie du hippie sur le compte de l'épuisement. Ils étaient tous à bout : cela faisait trois jours qu'on aurait dû les relever de leur position. Au cinquième jour, ils perdirent leur deuxième point d'eau, contaminé par un cadavre de singe. Au huitième jour, le sergent dut mettre aux arrêts ce sagouin de Tomas qui avait essayé de forcer une fille dans la rizière voisine. Au dixième jour, leur doc' sauta avec Kyle sur une mine, en allant pisser. Pisser mon cul, mais c'est ce qu'on coucherait sur l'papier, ça valait toujours mieux que l'alternative, parce que personne ne croirait jamais qu'ils aient pu envoyer leur seul médecin en reconnaissance, si jamais quelqu'un lisait un jour leurs putains de rapports. Au treizième jour, trois de leurs éclaireurs ne revinrent pas, et cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il taisait le fait que sa radio ne répondait plus que des grésillements.

Lorsqu'il surprit Deacon en train de passer de petites gélules bleues à l'équipe qui finissait de renforcer leurs barricades avec les moyens du bord, il resta coi, réalisant brusquement, avec la netteté des prophéties, qu'ils allaient tous mourir ici.

« Tant qu'à crever, autant atteindre l'autopsie », susurra soudain Bayou dans son dos, hérissant les fins cheveux qui avaient repoussés traiteusement sur sa nuque.  
« L'autopsie ? » gueula-t-il en se retournant pour le secouer comme jadis les pruniers du jardin de sa tante. « Mais putain ! continua-t-il sur son élan, putain, vous avez déjà décidé de crever, c'est ça, les gars ? Vous baissez les bras, et l'pavillon avec ? Mais on récupérera vos cadavres que sur le mien, bande de couards !! J'vais vous en...  
— Non non, réussit à bredouiller le soldat aux pupilles dilatées de chat, pas morts, jamais morts ! Au contraire !  
— John, intervient doucement Jim en lui prenant le bras au risque de s'en recevoir une, John, c'est du grec.  
— Gr... ?!  
— Car ça... ça... vient ... initiation ... mystères ... les sacrés mystères d'Eleusis, baragouina Donovan qui devait être fort heureux que les bras de John soient présentement trop occupés parce que ça ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il tenait là le coupable.  
— C'est vrai, John, j'avais pris une initiation au grec avant de renoncer au séminaire, et c'était mentionné dans un texte, ce texte expl...  
— Putain, Jim », articula-t-il avant de bloquer, de littéralement bloquer.  
« Le p'tit Jim, un défroqué de prêcheur ? Le p'tit Jim ? poursuivit-il à voix haute, sous le choc.  
— Oui, non, enfin...  
— Et pourquoi automatiquement j'mentirais, l'gamin ? vociféra soudain Donovan.  
— Il ment pas, intervint Deacon.  
— Toi le bleu, tu la bou...  
— Ok, c'était un truc des vieux Grecs, les meilleurs guerriers du monde, ok, trancha Bayou, un truc pour conquérir la trouille d'la mort. C'est ça, hein Donovan, Jim ! Et peut-être que c'est du genre universel parce que dans l'bayou, on a un truc un p'tit peu pareil, puis ici c'est comme chez moi en pire, comme si tout était pire, donc ça peut que mille fois mieux marcher et...  
— Bref !  
— C'est se voir soi,  
— Déboubler son vrai soi,  
— Aller contempler l'Dieu, qu'il te donne la force, qu'il t'réponde...  
— Bordel, vous avez tous perdus la tête ou...  
— C'est ce monde qui a perdu sa boule, pas nous, nous on...  
— Ta gueule, Donovan ! » hurlèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Et ils se mirent à rire, à rire, à rire à s'en étrangler. Ils n'avaient rien à perdre, après tout, même si les Viets choisirent finalement cette nuit-là pour les attaquer tels des loups abattant le chevreuil malade.

John essaya d'oublier du mieux qu'il put la façon qu'avait eu le noir des semi-automatiques de lui chuchoter des promesses insidieuses. Leur haine avait eu la fraîcheur des chairs d'enfants, le doux rire des moissons balayées par les vents, l'immensité du ciel où s'éteignaient peu à peu les étoiles poursuivies par les chasseurs. Il avait vu Bayou baiser des démons à la croisée des chemins. Et le vert de ce foutu pays s'était gaussé de lui. Jim, Deacon, ses cousins, sa mère, tous les siens avaient crié en pointant du doigt le ciel, pointant du doigt l'impuissance du gamin recroquevillé à terre. Et la boue brune s'était gaussé de lui. Lorsque tous les chasseurs aux yeux noirs avaient revêtu la voix caverneuse, l'ours avait germé d'un seul jet de son ventre, poussé comme un arbre, grand comme la vieille église aux planches disjointes où le regard de son père ne pénétrait pas. Il avait balayé la jungle dans un déluge de griffes, de sorts, de feu et de sang, n'arrêtant sa course folle qu'à l'apparition de la roche nue tout autour de lui. L'air cendré avait eu le goût du fiel, sans apaiser pour autant sa soif. Il avait contemplé l'ange de lumière brûler tout ce qu'il touchait, sans apaiser pour autant sa soif. Il avait senti sa mère le serrer sur son sein, son enfant tenir son doigt dans son petit poing, les yeux verts, les yeux grand ouverts, sans apaiser pour autant sa soif. John essaya d'oublier du mieux qu'il put la façon qu'avait eu le rouge de siffler gaiement à ses oreilles, vif et chaud.

Le lendemain, il se retrouva avec cinq de ses gars au camp de base, la bouche pâteuse, l'air hagard, les mains crispées sur leurs armes. Donovan n'était pas du nombre. Bayou non plus. Le surlendemain, il apprit qu'ils seraient tous rapatriés sur Saïgon. Un mois plus tard, ils étaient revenus au pays. Douze mois plus tard, la guerre était finie. Le reste n'avait plus aucune importance.

Même lorsqu'ils fêtèrent douze mois plus tard l'enterrement de la vie de garçon de Deacon puis l'entrée de Jim au séminaire, ils ne parlèrent jamais de ce qu'ils virent chacun, cette nuit-là, ni de ce qu'ils firent, shootés par tous les produits qu'ils avaient pu trouver dans la pharmacie du doc', les ressources du hippie n'ayant pas fait long feu.

FIN

oOo

ooo

**Notes de bas de page pour les curieux** :

– _White Rabbit_ : titre que le groupe Jefferson Airplanes a donné à son " hit " de 1967, l'une des premières chansons à évoquer les " trips " hallucinatoires sous acide (le LSD, fortement associé au mouvement hippie, a été interdit aux USA en 1966/1967). Le lapin blanc dont il est question est celui d'_Alice aux pays des merveilles_. Cette chanson a notamment été utilisée dans _Platoon_.

– _autopsie_ : démarche d'extase mystique relevant bien de l'initiation aux Mystères pour les Grecs (sauf qu'il s'agissait plus de respirer des vapeurs sulfurées souterraines...)

– Selon les études que j'ai trouvées, marijuana, héroïne, morphine et amphétamines semblent avoir été les drogues les plus répandues durant la guerre du Vietnam même si leur usage restait le plus souvent circonscrit aux camps de base (en 1970, 65 soldats américains sur 100 en auraient consommé, plus ou moins occasionnellement).

– _Monsanto_ : entreprise américaine qui produisit en masse pour l'armée américaine divers herbicides dont le grand public ignorait les effets toxiques à long terme. Elle existe toujours et s'est massivement reconvertie à notre époque dans les OGM.

– _Agent orange_ : herbicide ultra-puissant qui doit son nom de guerre aux bandes oranges de ses bidons (il y avait de même des agents bleu, pourpre, blanc, vert et rose). Ses ravages sur l'environnement, la population vietnamienne et les vétérans américains (les produits chimiques étaient d'abord déversés autour des camps militaires) se font encore aujourd'hui sentir (cancers, cécité, malformations, etc.).

– _Saïgon_ : ancien nom de la capitale du Vietnam (un port situé au sud du pays sur le delta du Mékong), base principale & siège du commandement américains pendant le conflit.


	10. Ni fleurs ni couronnes : présérie

**Titre** : Ni fleurs ni couronnes  
Auteur : Aélane  
**Rating/Genre** : PG - gen - drame/étude de caractère

**Résumé** : Quoi que dise le monde, John Winchester portera le deuil comment il l'entend...

_Disclaimer_ : l'univers de _Supernatural_ appartient à son créateur E. Kripke et à un tas de gens très importants (diffusion américaine : CW, diffusion française : M6), je m'amuse juste à en explorer les franges.

**Remarque** : 4 drabbles de 100 mots.

OoO

oSo

Les gens bien intentionnés présentèrent leurs condoléances. Les yeux moites, la voix misécordieuse, les paumes embarrassées, ils discoururent du temps qui érodait toutes les souffrances, du Ciel d'où sa femme veillait désormais sur eux, de la main de Dieu qui donne autant qu'elle prend, de ses enfants pour lesquels il devait se reprendre, continuer à vivre, construire un avenir, de tout, sauf de ce qu'il voulait entendre. Voir crever les siens sans pouvoir rien faire, il connaissait, il avait déjà donné. N'avoir pu sauver Mary des flammes ne l'avait pas rendu fou à lier. Il savait ce qu'il avait vu.

Les gens bien intentionnés lui conseillèrent de fuir. Il vous faut déménager, arrêter de remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie, chuchotaient-ils, comme si l'absence constante de Mary à ses côtés ne suffisait pas à le torturer où qu'il aille. Si jour après jour il restait assis sur le capot de sa voiture, contemplant en silence le bois calciné de leur ancienne maison, ce n'était pas pour se rappeler que sa femme était morte. Non. Quelque chose avait tué Mary, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec une installation électrique défectueuse. Et s'il en tremblait encore, c'était de rage.

Les gens bien intentionnés l'enterrèrent sous les papiers. Choisir une musique pour la cérémonie funéraire, rayer Mary des comptes joints, trouver un psy pour Dean, s'épancher sur l'épaule d'une veuve du quartier, contacter les assurances, penser au bébé, décider d'un cimetière, confier ces pauvres petits à une association le temps de se retourner... Vous ne pouvez laisser traîner tout ça, insistaient-ils, comme si paperasser, s'occuper d'un tas de cendres, regarder les yeux vides de ses gosses et ouvrir son coeur à en crever était la clé. Il n'avait que faire de leur beau sens des réalités, il voulait un coupable.

Les gens bien intentionnés insinuèrent mille sottises. Il ne buvait pas plus qu'avant, qu'à l'armée. Il ne dilapidait pas l'argent de ses enfants en cartomanciennes, médiums et charlatans. Il ne refusait pas la dure vérité de la vie, il l'embrassait. Il découvrait sa méchanceté, sa noirceur, son injustice. Et il ne devenait pas plus violent ou irascible, il avait du pain sur la planche. Il se préparait à mener une guerre sans merci contre tout ce qui lui avait ravi Mary, famille, foyer, futur, contre tout ce qui n'hésiterait pas à revenir finir leur sale besogne, à achever les survivants.

FIN.


	11. Quiproquo : post 2x19 & 2x20

**Titre** : Quiproquo  
Auteur : Aélane  
**Rating/genre** : PG - gen malgré les apparences - humour (& léger drame) / dialogue

Avertissement : situé **juste** **après l'épisode 20 de la saison 2** (_What is and what should never be_), mieux vaut aussi connaître 2x12 (_Nightshifter_) et 2x19 (_Folsom Prison Blues_)

**Résumé** : où l'Agent Reed, ayant retrouvé la trace des Winchester, interroge des témoins, et n'est pas au bout de ses peines...

_Disclaimer_ : je n'emprunte l'univers de SPN à son créateur, E. Kripke, qu'à des fins thérapeutiques (c'est encore loin la prochaine saison ? tais-toi et écris !) et absolument pas pécunières.

**Remarque** : ficlette écrite pour le thème "louche" sur 31jours

OoO

oSo

« Oui, oui, ce sont bien eux qui habitent au 13467. On a toujours cru avec Marge qu'ils n'allaient pas rester très longtemps... vous savez ce que c'est...  
— Hnnn, pourriez-vous nous en dire un...  
— Le pauvre petit ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il n'est pas à l'hôpital ? Je lui avais bien dit pourt...  
— Non, Madame, non. Mais vous leur avez parlé ?  
— Bien sûr, bien sûr, ici on n'est pas des sauvages ! Nous les avions même invités à notre barbecue dominical, comme les autres, et au risque de se faire mal voir des White, des Lancaster, d'un peu tout le monde quoi. Mais c'est pas une maladie d'être comme ça. Enfin, à ce qu'on dit. Puis, c'était mieux déjà, sans offense, que la famille de couleur qui s'était installée trois mois plus tôt. Des fainéants, ceux-là. Au moins ces gamins, ça travaillait ferme dans la baraque. Faut dire que la pauvre en avait bien besoin...  
— Travaillait ?  
— Beim, chuis un ancien de bâtiment. Je sais reconnaître un coup de marteau d'un...  
— Ils refaisaient le carrelage de la cuisine l'autre jour, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est rien arrivé ? Un accident est si...  
— Non. Non. ... Le carrelage vous disiez, comment savez-... ?  
— Faut que vous compreniez, Monsieur l'Agent. Le quartier est bien, très bien, très calme mais les gens comme ça, ça amène toujours des problèmes. Toujours !  
— Que voulez-vous di...  
— Oh, ils s'en cachaient bien, prétendaient que non. Mais on n'aime pas les menteurs ici, ni le reste.  
— Moi, Jimmy m'a avoué que…  
— Avoué quoi ?  
— Qu'il était bien..., enfin… qu'il était... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire...  
— Non. Non, franchement, non.  
— Oh... Il m'a confié qu'ils étaient proches. PROCHES. Très proches. Très très pr...  
— Ah ça... L'putain d'euphémisme que voilà. Toujours l'un dans l'autre, ça se quittait pas d'un poil.  
— Pauvre petit bonhomme. Je lui parlais tout le temps de notre petite Marie, une vraie perle de petite-fille, Monsieur l'Agent, et si intelligente, si douce ! Je voulais la lui présenter. Il ne semblait pas contre. Elle l'aurait remis à coup sûr dans le droit chemin, ils auraient pu s'installer à côté de nous… Hélas, mon mari a refusé catégoriqu…  
— C'est normal de ne pas aimer les menteurs, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur l'Agent !  
— Certes, certes, cependant...  
— Ni le reste !  
— Oui, oui... euh, non. Non, non ! Et là n'est pas la quest…  
— Personne n'aurait été les attaquer dans leur maison pour autant, on n'est pas des barbares ! Ils n'ont pas été attaqués ?  
— Nooonnn.  
— Ils sont encore si jeunes... C'est ce que je disais à Dorothy, mon amie du 13462, ils sont jeunes, ils peuvent changer. Car ils ne sont pas méchants, enfin... Jim, surtout. Oui, là le plus petit des deux. Jim est absolument adorable - cette photo lui rend vraiment mieux justice. Si vous voyiez sa tête à présent... Je parierai que ça date d'avant que Paul ne...  
— N'écoutez pas ma femme, elle fait trop facilement confiance.  
— Non, c'est un gentil garçon au fond. Je le sais. Il est juste un peu fourvoyé, comme beaucoup de jeunes du même âge avec toutes ces bêtises à la télé. Puis de toute façon...  
— De toute façon, les gens du 13467, c'est toujours un peu... des gens pas comme nous, quoi, ils...  
— Comme si vous mettiez des rideaux pourpres avec un papier peint tournesol, vous voyez ? Ça dépare. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent pas rester ensemble.  
— Heureusement, ils ne restent jamais bien longtemps.  
— Et pourqu...  
— On n'a jamais eu de chance avec nos voisins. On en a eu combien en cinquante ans, hein Marge ?  
— Quarante-six, du moins en comptant ces maudits squatteurs, car la maison est restée longtemps inoccupée, vous comprenez... avec toutes ces rumeurs...  
— Marge ! Comment peux-tu rapporter pareille baliverne à Monsieur l'Agent ? Les rumeurs, ce sont ces camés de hippies qui les ont répandus en 1977... Le sacré fantôme de Lizette, oui bien sûr, et, et moi je suis le Pré...  
— Oui, chéri, oui, mais Dorothy m'a dit avoir frôlé l'attaque quand la gamine, qui était si enceinte jusqu'aux yeux que c'en était une honte Monsieur l'Agent, a décrit la pauvre enfant au docteur après être tombée dans l'escalier.  
— Ils étaient tous à l'ouest de l'ouest là-dedans, ça aurait inventé n'importe quoi pour se couvrir...  
— Et comment ces squatteurs auraient pu savoir quoi ? Les parents de Lizette avaient emménagé en même temps que nous ! Vingt ans plus tôt ! Son pauvre papa en pleurait à chaudes larmes d'avoir dû enterrer un cercueil vide...  
— T'es trop crédule, ma bonne Marge. Les jeunes ça aime se raconter des bêtises dans le genre, et les bêtises ça tourne, ça tourne... De notre temps, y avait bien le Grand Tom qui disait avoir vu une sorte de harpie dans le coin, ensuite tout le monde il en avait vu une... Alors que quoi, hein, l'avait juste visé d'un peu trop près l'fond d'la bouteille un soir de plus. L'a pas crevé vieux dans son lit d'ailleurs.  
— George ! Ne dis pas du mal des morts... Tom n'a pas toujours eu la...  
— Ahrem, pourriez-vous me parler des messieurs, hum, Bonham et Jones, je vous prie ?  
— Excusez, Monsieur l'Agent, c'est que...  
— Auriez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel chez eux ?  
— C'est quoi l'habituel pour des gens comme ça ?  
— George, voyons. Oui, bien sûr ! Jimmy, le plus petit, il était pâle, et d'un pâle. Il ne dormait pas assez, sûrement. Ou pire, car ils se disputaient. Souvent, assez souvent.  
— Se disputer ?! Sauriez-vous par hasard à quel suj...  
— Oh, mon dieu ! Vous notez ça ! Vous le notez ! C'est donc important ! George, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas normal ! Que sa grande brute de compagnon, un vrai monstre qui l'avait empêché de manger mes tartes à la groseille, excellentes, que j'avais confectionnées exprès pour notre barbecue, que cette espèce d'ours mal léché devait le battre ! Ou même le saigner dans leur baignoire, comme dans le film !!  
— Marge...  
— On a vu ce film du câble, Escalier E ou H, je ne sais plus, sur les gens comme ça... C'était uniquement pour mieux comprendre, au cas où ! Comme ils avaient l'air de vouloir rester avec tous ces travaux, on a craint qu'ils ne soient les premiers à triompher de la malédiction, enfin… manière de parler bien sûr, chéri !  
— Battre ?? Le plus grand, vous êtes sûre ?!  
— Oui, ce Paul Jones ! L'air jamais content ! Il ne voulait pas venir au barbecue, je l'ai entendu déblatérer contre après que je suis allée leur donner leur invitation : ma fenêtre était grande ouverte et il parlait fort. Un vrai sauvage.  
— Voyons, Marge, c'est du cinéma... N'est-ce pas Monsieur l'Agent que c'est pas ça ?  
— Je t'avais bien dit que c'était bizarre, plus que d'habitude en tout cas, qu'il fallait appeler la police, comme pour les hippies. N'est-ce pas que j'ai raison, Monsieur l'Agent, on aurait dû vous appeler ?  
— Oui, oui, cela aurait été...  
— Oh, Marge, attends. Monsieur l'Agent ne nous a même pas précisé si... Car vous enquêtez sur quoi exactement, là ? Où sont nos voisins ? Que leur est-il arrivé ?  
— Ils ont disparu et notre agence aimerait beaucoup les retrouver, n'importe quel indice serait précieux, ce sont des...  
— Oh !! Je t'avais dit Marge, je t'avais dit ! Qu'ils étaient louches ! Ils faisaient tout pour faire croire qu'ils en étaient sans dire qu'ils en étaient, hein ! mais ils n'étaient pas assez affectueux, pas assez efféminés, puis ils n'avaient pas l'accent traînant ni les manières affectées dont le pasteur a dit que c'était un signe infaillible !! Ne me dites pas que ce sont des hommes à vous !  
— ... ... hnn...  
— De notre temps, le FBI était bien plus regardant sur ce qu'ils engageaient car cette brute épaisse...  
— Madame, Monsieur !  
— Oui, Monsieur l'Agent ?  
— Merci. ... Oui, merci bien, je... Je vous remercie de votre collaboration. Si par immense hasard un détail vous revenait, voici le numéro de l'Agent Henricksen, mon coéquipier. »

FIN

OoO

o

**NB :**  
- Jimmy (Page), (John) Bonham et (John) Paul Jones sont les noms de trois des quatre membres fondateurs de _Led Zeppelin_, ici utilisés par Dean pour leurs pseudos... ;p  
_- Escalier C_ est vraiment le titre d'un livre français (de E. Murail) et un film en a été bel et bien tiré (vu le sujet et l'origine étrangère du film, ça ne pourrait passer que sur le cable aux USA).


	12. The sound of silence : présérie

**Titre** : The sound of silence  
Auteur : Aélane  
**Rating/genre** : PG - gen - drame

Avertissement : présérie mais ce texte s'appuie sur des éléments développés lors des **épisodes 6 et 14 de la saison 2  
**

**Résumé** : où Ellen Harvelle se retrouve seule, un 31 octobre au soir...

_Disclaimer_ : l'univers de Supernatural appartient à son créateur, E. Kripke, ainsi qu'à l'équipe qu'il a réunie pour monter la série, je ne fais que m'amuser à scribouiller dans les marges sans en tirer le moindre bénéfice autre que celui de m'être amusée ; l'idée du titre vient de la chanson de Simon&Garfunkel du même nom.

**Remarque** : ficlette écrite pour le thème " silence " sur 31jours

OoO

oOo

L'on prétendait qu'une nuit par an les frontières entre les mondes s'effaçaient, les morts marchaient parmi les vivants, et malheur à celui qui aurait oublié de leur donner des offrandes, malheur à celui qui les aurait offensés, malheur à celui qui les aurait oubliés. Chaque heure était ce genre de nuit chez ceux qui avaient pris un jour les armes pour repousser dans les ténèbres ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à la lumière de ce monde. Ils moquaient ces légendes du ton blasé des habitués, car l'homme n'était rien sinon fait d'habitudes et n'étaient-ils point ceux qui avaient préféré apprivoiser le monde de l'au-delà plutôt que leurs propres défunts qui chaque heure les hantaient ? L'autre monde n'avait guère eu besoin de raisons ni de calendrier pour leur ravir qui un parent qui un amant qui un enfant.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, nul ne moquait, attablé au comptoir. Pour la première fois, le bar était désert.

La petite Jo était allée se coucher en pestant contre sa mère qui avait refusé de l'amener en ville, déguisée de la tête aux pieds, pour quêter avec ses camarades bonbons et sucreries par milliers. Cette année, Papa était parti, mais il le lui avait promis ! Halloween n'était-il pas un soir comme les autres chez les chasseurs ? ... ! Pourquoi ne pas profiter des coutumes des autres gens pour avoir des bonbons ? Il n'y avait rien de mal à crier et hurler à tue-tête le jour où c'était permis ! Il n'y avait rien de mal à ne pas se coucher aussi tôt que les jours ordinaires ! Chaque heure de la dernière semaine d'octobre, le discours devenait de plus de plus argumenté, avant que la rage et les pleurs ne viennent.

Un jour, il faudra bien qu'elle arrête de se taire et tente d'expliquer à Jo pourquoi. Il y a des mots, des tas de mots pour ce genre de choses. Si seulement un seul de ces mots pouvait déjà parvenir à lui expliquer à elle-même quoi ce soit. Elle ne mentirait pas à sa fille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé ces satanés de mots. Ellen ferma brièvement les yeux en avalant son verre cul sec, laissant le whisky lui brûler lentement la gorge. Tous ces mots sonnaient aussi faux que John Winchester lorsque, il y a cinq mois, il était enfin venu s'attabler à son comptoir.

Elle l'avait contemplé sans mot dire, incapable de lui demander pourquoi Bill n'avait pas klaxonné à tue-tête en garant leur 4x4 comme à son habitude, pourquoi son mari ne lui avait pas passé le moindre coup de fil depuis plus d'une semaine malgré ses promesses, pourquoi il n'était pas déjà en train de l'embrasser et de réclamer son petit ange, pourquoi John était seul.

« Bill…, il est pas rentré ? » finit par demander l'homme qu'elle se surprit à haïr pour être encore vivant.

Elle resta blanche, muette, la bouteille de whisky fracassée à terre. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Ellen. J'ai dû partir à mi-chemin. Dean m'avait appelé, affolé. Sammy, il avait de la fièvre, bien sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas l'amener aux urgences et Dean ne savait plus quoi faire. Avec Bill, on l'avait bien identifié, ce putain de monstre, cerné, trouvé le rituel et tout. Alors, il a voulu finir le boulot. Bill, il avait l'habitude de chasser seul, c'est vrai que ça aurait été trop bête de laisser filer. Mais, quand je suis revenu avant-hier, y avait plus rien, plus rien ni personne… »

La salle qui avait fait mine jusque-là de ne rien entendre se leva d'un bond. Bill Harvelle était apprécié de tous et Winchester mentait bien, pour qui ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle. Elle était là lorsque John avait expliqué à Bill, avec son sourire désarmant, qu'une demi-vérité était toujours le meilleur moyen de mentir. La seule vérité, c'était que John était celui qui avait voulu cette chasse, qu'il avait laissé Bill tout seul à un moment crucial, que son mari en était mort. L'histoire de Dean ? Du bobard, du bobard pour ses oreilles, sauf qu'elle n'était pas une mère en cet instant, elle était une veuve. Et elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour hurler sa rage.

« Vous étiez où, Winchester ? rugit une voix sur la droite.  
— Quatre cents miles à l'est d'ici, à peu près. L'trou du cul du monde.  
— T'as des coordonnées ?  
— Oui, bien sûr.  
— Hé, les gars, j'en ai trop pour conduire droit, mais tiens, attrape ça, ma belle, ma toute belle, c'est la plus rapide du secteur.  
— C't' Mustang à droite ? Vieux, on t'revaudra ça !  
— C'était quoi c't'traque d'merde, ma bleusaille ?  
— La ferme, y a pas de temps à perdre, t'aurais dû venir plus tôt, Winchester ! Bouge tes fesses toi. Winchester nous expliquera ce qu'ils chassaient en route. »

La suite de leur conversation se perdit dans le brouhaha. Elle n'écoutait plus. Ce n'était pas la peine. Qu'ils lui ramènent le corps de Bill ou des cendres froides, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Elle vira tout le monde, ferma le bar, ouvrit une bouteille avant qu'ils ne lui dépêchent Bobby ou un autre. Mieux valait Bobby. Mieux que quiconque, il comprendrait qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, juste rester là, s'habituer au froid et au son du silence.

Lorsqu'un chasseur finit par lui rapporter, avec des précautions de sioux bien inutiles, que la Bête avait été si vicieuse que John Winchester avait dû tuer son Bill d'une balle dans la tête. Ce qu'il en restait. Appât. En vérité. Une balle d'argent. Une balle bénie. Elle refusa de questionner plus avant. Elle n'avait eu plus la force de ressasser le passé et les pourquoi et les comment, excepté en ce jour d'Halloween, quand elle pouvait espérer sans y croire, quand elle pouvait prétendre que ce courant d'air froid au pied de son lit signifiait que Bill était à nouveau avec elle.

Plus tard, un jour, elle sera moins lâche. Elle réussira à tout expliquer à Jo et elle n'aura plus le coeur de maudire Winchester pour ne pas avoir trouvé les mots.

FIN.


	13. Limiers : saison2

**Titre** : Limiers  
Auteur : Aélane  
**Rating/Genre** : PG – gen – drame / fantastique / pov d'un tiers (OMC)

Avertissement : se passe à un moment indéterminé de la saison 2 (pas de spoilers, pas d'allusions à un épisode précis, le « monstre de la semaine » est ici issu de ma seule imagination)

**Résumé** : Les frères Winchester se retrouvent face à un avatar du mythe de la Chasse Sauvage ou Chasse Fantastique dans les bois du Middle West... Qui chasse, pile, qui est chassé, face ; mais la pièce toujours tournoie en l'air.

_Disclaimer_ : l'univers de Supernatural appartient à son créateur, E. Kripke et à son équipe, je ne fais qu'inventer des histoires en jouant avec mes lego... enfin, presque... comme il n'y a pas hélas de lego _supernatural_ (et que je n'en ai plus l'âge de toute façon), il ne me reste plus que les histoires... et les mots pour les raconter.

**Remarque** : ficlette écrite pour le thème « course » sur 31jours.

OoO

oOo

Ils couraient tous. Mais ses rares nuits sur Terre n'en étaient pas monotones pour autant. Certains finissaient par trébucher et restaient au sol, hagards, inertes. Il y en avait qui gardaient toutefois le réflexe de se pelotonner, comme si ainsi on n'allait pas les voir ou, plutôt, comme si eux ne verraient pas ainsi la fin, leur fin, ce qui n'était pas plus idiot qu'autre chose. D'autres promettaient monts et merveilles, suppliaient, hurlaient aux cieux, sans croire jusqu'au bout qu'ils n'étaient ni compris ni écoutés. Il y en avait qui se cabraient au dernier moment, griffaient, hurlaient. Quelques-uns, plus nombreux que l'on n'aurait pu l'imaginer, se retournaient, courraient dans l'autre sens, sortaient un couteau ou un pistolet, voire une croix, une Bible, de la poussière de cimetière, du sel, du fer, prêts à lutter jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.  
Ils couraient tous. Mais ce n'était pas si aisé de deviner à l'avance qui allait faire quoi, ce qui rendait ses nuits passionnantes. Parfois l'athlète qui avait tenu tant de kilomètres s'affalait d'un seul coup à ses pieds comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, et c'était le poupin aux joues enflammées qui le menaçait du Colt de son grand-père. La fille en robe de soirée, en robe rouge écarlate, promettait père mère frères sœurs mari, et c'était la vieille blottie dans un coin de sa cuisine qui refusait d'émettre un seul son.  
Parfois, il réussissait même à les obliger à passer tout au long de leur course par tous les différents états qu'il connaissait si bien, rien n'était plus grisant.  
Celui qui se tenait devant lui était une de ces proies rares, une proie bénie. Il avait commencé par hurler de terreur, hurler trois fois comme un loup aux abois avant de s'enfuir. Le souffle mesuré, la foulée ample, il avait tenu longtemps, en tournant en rond, ce qui l'avait amusé sans fin. Il y en avait toujours pour espérer le distancer ou le perdre. Il adorait ceux-là. Celui-ci ne s'était cependant pas effondré en voyant sa tactique échouer. Il avait alors fait violemment volte-face, réussi à tuer deux de ses molosses, avant de commencer à l'invectiver, puis de promettre de mettre fin à ses tourments ou autres bêtises. Il aimait bien sa voix. Si seulement il pouvait parvenir à le faire supplier avant de lâcher la curée ! Ses tonalités n'en seraient que plus agréables. Le Chasseur pouvait parfaitement apprécier sa prise avant l'hallali. Il ne se souvenait plus quand il avait déjà eu une course aussi intéressante. Il en avait sûrement eu une, et même plusieurs, sans doute. Á la longue, tout se mélangeait quelque peu. Il voulait se rappeler un peu ce jeune homme-ci, grand, bien bâti, avec des gestes d'une rage contenue, des yeux de chiots battus et les lèvres retroussées de haine.  
Il caressa un instant l'idée de garder celui-là, même s'il ne pouvait ajouter d'autres membres à sa meute. Sa meute et lui étaient nés au même moment. Ils étaient un, d'un seul tenant. Peut-être aurait-il conservé une dent à la place ou encore l'os du petit doigt dont la blancheur luirait quelque temps dans les ténèbres de ses demeures, s'il n'existait pas que pour courser ses proies. Il n'en aimait que davantage ce parfum d'incertitude qui flottait autour des humains. Lui seul n'avait pas de choix, il savait toujours ce qu'il allait faire : pourchasser ses prises jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Lui seul ne courait pas.  
Son gibier se laissa tomber soudain à terre. Tout finissait toujours si vite. Il regrettait déjà le vent de la course, il regrettait déjà l'ardeur dans ses veines où nul sang n'avait jamais couru, il regrettait déjà la terre et la nuit. Mais l'humain se mit à rire. Aucun n'avait jamais ri. C'était vraiment rare. Il ordonna à sa meute de reculer. Il laissa sa proie se calmer et écouta le jeune homme quand il finit par retrouver assez de souffle pour lui promettre à quel point il regretterait bientôt de ne pas pouvoir courir lui-même. Á nouveau des menaces ? L'humain se répétait. Quel dommage. Il en frémit de déception. Non. C'était étrange. Il ne connaissait pas ce genre de choses. La déception. Ces mains qui tremblaient soudain, qui attrapaient convulsivement les rênes de son destrier. De pareilles choses étaient pour les humains ! Pas pour lui !  
Ses chiens se mirent à hurler. Ses chiens se tournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers lui. Ses chiens le regardèrent. Pourquoi sa meute ne fixait-elle plus l'humain de ses yeux avides ? Pourquoi l'ignorait-elle ? Pourquoi le fixait-elle, lui ? Elle était sienne ! Ils étaient un ! Liés ! Liés par un seul besoin, une seule envie, un même... Il gronda d'une voix qu'il n'avait plus utilisée depuis des siècles. Il ordonna. Il tempêta. Il cajola. Il promit proies, chasses, sucreries, jouets, monts et merveilles, aux monstres de l'enfer qui se rapprochaient peu à peu de lui.  
Alors que, pétrifié, il tombait au sol, il aperçut du coin de l'œil quelqu'un d'autre sortir de l'ombre des arbres pour se précipiter vers son si rare gibier, un livre à la main. SON livre ! Cet écervelé avait-il décidé de le remplacer ? Ce vaurien qui étreignait une proie allait-il prendre sa place ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'y avait qu'un seul Chasseur ! Il n'y avait que lui ! Ce n'était pas… Oui, impossible. Cela lui revenait à présent. Il fallait... il fallait des… des choses… sacrifices, os, torture, autel, une magie noire de la pire espèce et…, et un contrat. Un contrat signé de son sang, un contrat qui... Où avait-il laissé ce contrat ? Où ?! Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se recroquevilla à terre qu'il se rappela combien il avait été humain autrefois et quel choix avait été le sien de ne plus l'être. Ce ne fut que lorsque les crocs de ses limiers se refermèrent autour de lui qu'il se souvint comment courir, il était trop tard.

FIN


	14. Filiation 1 : présérie

**Titre** : Filiation – partie 1  
Auteur : Aélane  
**Rating/Genre** : PG-13 – gen – drame / pov d'un tiers (OMC)

Avertissement : présérie

**Résumé** : 1986. Une série de morts suspectes dans une petite ville du Texas éveille l'attention d'un chasseur, sous les yeux curieux d'un gamin du coin.

_Disclaimer_ : l'univers de Supernatural appartient à son créateur, E. Kripke et à son équipe, le texte ci-dessous n'est qu'un exercice d'écriture, je n'en tire nul profit pécunier et ne dénie nullement leurs droits à Kripke and co.

**NB** : mes connaissances en armes à feu sont purement livresques, mon expérience en la matière proche du néant et je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une armurie, tout est donc à prendre avec des pincettes (beaucoup de pincettes). Si vous repérez une grosse bêtise, n'hésitez pas à me la signaler !

O'o'O'o'O

O'o'O

'O'

L'arme passa lentement d'une main flétrie à l'autre, tournoya un instant entre ses doigts gourds, intacte, pure. Ce brave petit ne l'avait jamais failli, c'était bien le seul, si on y réfléchissait un peu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir comme ça, pourtant.  
L'âge le rendait peu à peu gâteux, y avait pas à dire. Jouer au docteur Phil, ça n'avait pas été son genre. Jamais. Il avait laissé les atermoiements derrière lui, le jour où sa famille avait dû abandonner ses jouets, son lit, sa chambre, sa maison, pour mieux fuir vers l'Ouest, toujours plus loin vers l'Ouest. Il avançait. Il créait. Il fonçait. Et qui m'aime me suive. Sa Ruth en riait toujours avec cette expression d'indulgence qui lui adoucissait les traits, la rendant presque aussi belle que les Madones adorées de son enfance, sauvées in extremis des fureurs apocalyptiques de ces satanés Rouges. Sa Ruth qui, après tant d'années, n'avait finalement jamais été sienne, s'il fallait en croire les lettres qu'il avait retrouvées à sa mort dans ces cartons de la cave dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence.

L'arme vint se reposer un temps sur ses genoux, trop lourde désormais pour ses bras amaigris. Même s'il devenait difficile de la manipuler, elle était toujours là, elle, immuable, fiable comme au premier jour.  
Ses potes ? Peuh... Quand il ne semblait pas les enterrer les uns après les autres, ces derniers temps, il les voyait plus souvent autour d'un cercueil que d'un verre, tous à se lamenter sur ce fichu corps qui tombait peu à peu en ruines, tous à ânonner les vertus de tel médicament-miracle, de tel charlatan de médecin, lui renvoyant une image si horrible qu'il se surprenait à s'inventer des excuses pour ne pas aller présenter une nième fois ses condoléances. Comment le temps avait-il pu faire de lui ce genre de vieillard chevrotant dont il se moquait étant jeune ?

Le canon luisant se souleva millimètres par millimètres, se rapprocha de son poignet. Oui, c'était bien le seul être à être resté à ses côtés. C'était tellement dur, d'être seul. D'être seul à comprendre ce que c'était que d'être ainsi abandonné par tous, trahi par tous, jusqu'à soi-même.  
Les enfants ? Tous éparpillés à droite et à gauche, trop occupés par leur vie pour songer à téléphoner les premiers. C'était leur tour, après tout. Avait-il inondé sa mère de lettres, jadis ? Non, pas vraiment. Noël. Une ou deux fois cartes postales, quand ils avaient pu économiser pour des vacances exotiques. Anniversaire. Thanksgiving. Et encore, c'était cette pauvre Ruth qui écrivait les petits riens tant répétés qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus devant la pesante blancheur du papier. Il n'avait fait que parafer le tout. Dany téléphonait déjà davantage qu'il n'avait parafé à son époque. Oui, mais Dany n'était pas son enfant. Juste l'ex de son fils. Elle avait dû lire quelque part que c'était bon de garder le contact avec la génération d'avant ou quelque chose du genre. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble. Rien de personnel. Rien d'amical. Rien de… Et son propre sang n'avait pas reçu le mémo, fallait croire.

Fallait croire que c'était un soir à ressasser ce genre d'idées, oui, qu'tout foutait le camp, un jour ou l'autre. Sauf ça, sauf elle… Cette arme sera ton meilleur ami, quelqu'un lui avait dit, il ne savait plus qui, pas Joshua, non, ni son père qui la lui avait confié il y a si longtemps. C'était une voix de garçon, jeune, encore pointue, qui lui avait chuchoté ça, comme un secret. Peut-être bien son cousin, la première fois qu'il l'avait eue en main, plus fier qu'un martyr de sa foi, le jour où ils avaient accompagné leurs pères à la chasse. Sa mémoire lui faisait soudain défaut, comme le reste, comme tout le reste, sauf ELLE, sa dernière amie, son…

Le bois poli par les ans trompa sa paume rugueuse, sèche, crevassée par les années, échappa à ses mains maladroites, cassées par l'arthrite. Le pistolet heurta la moquette d'un son sourd, presque plaintif, comme si un reproche lui avait échappé au dernier moment, malgré lui.

o'O'o

Des tas de gens poussaient la porte de la boutique paternelle.

Il y avait ceux qui entraient d'un air bravache, vous claquaient leur pognon et leur licence sur le comptoir. Ceux-là déclamaient très souvent à la cantonade qu'ils achèteraient cash le dernier cri ou ce que vous aviez de plus costaud en stock, de préférence les deux à la fois, sans jamais vous laisser pour autant le moindre pourboire.  
Il y avait les gars qui ne venaient qu'accompagnés. Experts, potes, petite femme du moment, peu leur importait, tant qu'ils pouvaient se sentir confortés dans leur bravoure ou dans leurs connaissances, dans leur ego. Ces bœufs-là étaient les plus nombreux, et ils discutaient chaque commande sans fin.  
Il y avait ceux qui se faufilaient en poussant la porte de guingois, se contorsionnaient le plus possible dans l'interstice comme si une seconde de carillon supplémentaire allait brûler leur conscience au fer rouge. Ceux-là ne vous regardait jamais dans les yeux. Vous pouviez leur refiler de la merde, ils ne trouvaient jamais rien à redire.  
Il y avait les tout intimidés qui bredouillaient des noms gribouillés sur un bout de papier illisible. Eux vous laissaient toujours un pourboire plus généreux qu'ils n'auraient dû, comme pour compenser.  
Il y avait les durs à cuire, anciens flics, chasseurs de prime, retraités de l'armée qui en entrant saluaient son père d'un « sergent-chef », ou mecs des équipes de sécurité qui lorgnaient toujours les nouveaux Tasers. Portique ou pas, ces clients-là entraient rarement désarmés. Et son père grognait toujours lorsqu'un nouveau qu'il ne connaissait pas l'obligeait à prendre une photo zoomée avec la caméra de surveillance. Ça grognait mille fois plus fort, toutefois, si c'était un civil qui entrait armé : soit c'était les emmerdes – une grosse pas piquée des vers même s'il ne fallait surtout pas répéter ça aussi à la maison, soit il allait falloir faire des réparations puis perdre un temps fou à expliquer à un incompétent comment nettoyer correctement son arme enrayée au lieu de vendre du matos.

Ce n'était pas juste amusant, ce n'était pas juste pour passer le temps ou renflouer son argent de poche – un type bon, un quarter ! C'était important de savoir à qui on avait affaire. Extrêmement important. Ca-pi-tal. « Car on ne vend pas n'importe quoi à n'importe qui, répétait son père à qui voulait l'entendre, c'est des foutaises de pacifistes, ça, mon bonhomme. »

Encore plus divers étaient leurs motifs. Chasse. Stand de tir. Sécurité. Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'ils avouaient tous à voix haute. Seulement, leurs yeux, leurs mots, leurs gestes, leurs rires, leurs pleurs, leurs choix, vous contaient souvent une histoire un petit peu différente.

Il devenait très fort avec les types. Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de le motiver beaucoup pour rajouter les raisons à leur petit jeu, bien qu'il eût marchandé aussitôt un autre quarter. De plus en plus, c'était ce que Pip préférait essayer de deviner. Pour apprendre à mieux faire tourner la boutique, mais pas que pour ça. Pas vraiment que pour aider son père. Son père savait déjà tout, de toute façon. C'était le plus fort.  
Pip aimait en savoir toujours un peu plus. Discuter. Fouiner. Dénicher les histoires cachées. S'il fallait en croire sa mère, tout le rendait curieux. C'était l'âge qui voulait ça, ajoutait-elle immanquablement en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce gosse peut vous taper la bavette à un chien avec un chapeau », s'excusait parfois son père lorsqu'il craignait qu'il n'ait ennuyé un client ombrageux. « Philip ! continuait-il immanquablement, fiche donc la paix au monde ! Va jouer dehors ! Ou va aider ta mère ! »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas juste. Il fallait bien qu'il s'entraîne à être aussi bon vendeur que son père ! Et il n'avait jamais houspillé le monde pour savoir comment certains arbres restaient verts ou pourquoi l'on mettait les gens en terre, si le Père Noël existait. C'était pour les bébés, des questions pareilles. Lui, c'était juste les gens qui l'intriguaient, tout pareil que les grands.

Il y avait le petit vieux qui tremblait dès qu'on frappait à sa porte et qui voulait vous acheter tout un arsenal en refusant d'entendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais en soulever le tiers du quart. Il y avait la grenouille de bénitier qui pensait encore craindre pour sa vertu et croyait dur comme au Seigneur qu'elle pouvait toujours prendre le recul de la carabine reçue des mains de son oncle favori il y a Mathusalem, sans se fracasser l'omoplate. Il y avait le bon père de famille qui craignait moins les squatteurs du centre-ville que le gamin qu'il soupçonnait de sauter sa fille. Il y avait le petit col blanc stressé qui achetait cent cartouches pour le ball-trap du club en rêvant secrètement d'aller tirer un carton un jour sur son connard de patron. Il y avait le gars qui voulait descendre du gros avec ses potes, sauf que par gros il s'imaginait souvent son porc de voisin du dessus qui balançait ses mégots sur sa terrasse. Il y avait ces libéraux du Maine, si fiers d'être si modernes, si moins barbares que les péquenots du sud ou du centre ou d'ailleurs, et qui n'avaient pas besoin d'un tas de paperasses ici pour se sentir libres de prendre leurs bus sans jeter des regards inquiets aux dépenaillés de la gare routière par-dessus leur épaule.

« Tous armés, tous en sécurité », aimait affirmer son père aux clients en tapant du doigt sur la maxime accrochée à côté des écriteaux louant les remises exceptionnelles du jour. Pip n'ignorait pas que ce n'était pas vrai. Pas faux, vu tous ceux qui l'attestaient, mais pas vrai non plus. Brian avait eu beau apprendre à tirer avec les cartouches à blanc que Pip lui avait filées en douce, Pip avait dû aller à la chambre mortuaire fixer ses pieds, fixer le plafond, fixer le dos de ses parents, sans jamais voir le cadavre de son ami tout joliment arrangé qu'il ait été au milieu des fleurs et des pleurs.

Les motifs étaient importants, eux aussi, parce qu'il y avait la toute dernière catégorie, ceux qu'il n'osait plus regarder dans les yeux, ceux dont il aurait refusé l'argent si de lui avait dépendu la caisse. Les martyrs, il les appelait en son for intérieur, un peu comme les saints dans la Bible sauf que, eux, Dieu ne venait jamais les réconforter à la dernière minute. Les gens comme Brian, ceux que la vie avait traînés une fois de trop dans la boue, ceux qu'on avait couvert de goudrons et de plumes, ceux qui croyaient qu'une arme allait miraculeusement les changer, les rendre forts, les rendre puissants, faire fuir les méchants et résoudre tous les problèmes.

Puis, il y avait Caleb.  
Le vieux Caleb qu'il se faisait appeler, parce qu'il y avait un jeune Caleb, dont le vieux donnait parfois des nouvelles en vérifiant l'alignement du canon, sans que nul n'en demande. Son père ne demandait jamais rien à Caleb. Ni pourquoi tel calibre, ni s'il avait fait bonne impression au ball-trap, ni s'il avait enfin abattu ce sacré cerf rouge avec ses potes, ni s'il se sentait bien mieux maintenant avec ce .36 dans son tiroir, ni s'il avait des problèmes avec le matos, ni quels nouveaux voisins il avait, ni ce qu'il avait mangé, ni s'il comptait voyager sur la côte Est, ni où il pensait donner un petit coup de jeune à sa caisse, ni comment allait sa femme. Rien.  
Le bonhomme avait beau réclamer les trucs les plus inquiétants qui soient – « seuls les pires illuminés voudraient de quoi fondre leurs propres balles, chéri, des balles en argent en plus ! » avait protesté sa mère à table, une fois, une seule fois – son père qui pour tout autre quidam aurait aussitôt appuyé sur le bouton les reliant au shérif, son père opinait juste sans mot dire, et allongeait la marchandise.

Il aurait bien voulu poser lui-même toutes ces questions, puis tout un tas d'autres, mais cet homme avait le don pour venir rarement le week-end, toujours quand il n'y avait plus personne ou pas encore quelqu'un. Très souvent, pile le jour où sa mère voulait qu'il aille faire les courses avec elle, qu'il termine ses devoirs, range sa chambre, ramasse les feuilles mortes, aille à tout prix s'amuser avec son copain Tom quand ce n'était même pas son copain.  
S'il arrivait à se faufiler jusqu'à l'armurerie malgré tout, dès qu'il s'approchait trop près, son père avait, lui, le chic pour avoir alors un carton à déplacer, un truc débile à vérifier en réserve, une commission à aller porter, un téléphone à décrocher, n'importe quoi pour l'occuper en l'envoyant le plus loin possible. On lui interdisait de rencontrer réellement Caleb, sans le lui interdire ouvertement, pour qu'il n'embarrasse pas les adultes avec des pourquoi et des revendications. C'était horriblement frustrant.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à tendre l'oreille, de loin, à son grand déplaisir. La nuit, tout au fond de son lit, il aurait bien caressé l'idée de se procurer les bandes de surveillance avant leur destruction ou de fouiller la comptabilité en douce, tel James Bond, il aurait concocté des plans mirobolants pour apaiser sa curiosité dévorante, planqué sous ses couvertures, s'il n'était pas déjà certain que son père ne questionnait pas plus Caleb qu'il ne le laissait marquer la moindre trace de son passage où que ce soit. Les caméras ne tournaient pas quand Caleb était là. La caisse ne s'ouvrait pas quand Caleb était là.

Son vœu le plus cher sembla s'exaucer toutefois lorsque le vieux s'installa soudain en ville, enfin, presque. Mais, où qu'il logeât, nul ne pouvait le rater aux heures fraîches, attablé qu'il était à la terrasse du bar que les garçons de son âge lorgnaient d'un air aussi envieux que bravache. Un jour, eux aussi, s'attableraient là, c'était leur désir le plus cher. Ce n'était pas celui de Pip.

Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait être dans le secret. Il était grand. Il était suffisamment grand. Il rassembla tout son courage pour s'installer l'après-midi du cinquième jour en face du bonhomme occupé à griffonner quelque chose sur un carnet aussi abîmé et crevassé et usé que lui.

Intimidé par la proximité du trésor des trésors, enfin à portée de voix, enfin à portée d'oreilles, prêt à livrer tous ses secrets, Pip attendit si longtemps sans oser parler qu'il prit peur que Marty ou l'une des serveuses ne viennent le chasser manu-militari. Il avait bien une histoire de commission toute faite, une histoire qui ne voulait pas franchir ses lèvres, tout occupé qu'il était à dévorer le mystérieux Caleb, s'imprégnant de sa présence, prêt à boire la moindre de ses paroles.

« T'es le petit à Josh, toi. Ton père a pas un mot pour moi, n'est-ce pas », énonça soudain l'homme d'une voix égale, sans relever les yeux.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui fit sursauter Pip. L'homme avait une voix plus jeune que sa tête, puis pas le moindre accent d'ici ni pas franchement californien non plus. Pas d'au-dessus non plus. Il avait eu une maîtresse du Kansa. C'était pas ça. D'où ? D'où donc ? C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit à quel point il ne connaissait pas Caleb, même s'il lui semblait avoir passé son temps à l'imaginer et à l'observer de loin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Ici, je veux dire, finit-il par répliquer, démangé par la curiosité.  
— J'écoute les gens me raconter leurs histoires.  
— Vous ne ressemblez pas aux reporters de la télé… ni à ceux de notre Gazette. Et vous n'êtes pas de la Gazette de la ville, sinon vous…  
— J'ai pas dit que j'en étais un.  
— ... et vous ne seriez pas tout le temps ici chez Mar… Oh. Alors, alors… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
— J'enquête. Sur des accidents…  
— Vous n'êtes pas flic !? Vous seriez chez le shérif !  
— Ah, t'es un savant, toi. Mais faut pas croire ce que tu vois sur ton petit écran. Ça raccourcit toujours tout, ça…  
— Je lis aussi beaucoup ! Et je regarde ! Je sais que si vous étiez un flic, vous achèteriez vos armes avec une carte. Et Papa vous aurait sur sa caméra !  
— … T'as de bons yeux… Ton paternel sait que tu l'espionnes ?  
— C'est Papa qui veut que j'observe ! C'est un jeu entre nous, je gagne tout le temps… presque, presque toujours…, et ça vous regarde pas !  
— Yep, pour sûr. Et toi, p'tit, tu f'rais mieux d'…  
— Je peux vous aider ! Vous avez dit que j'avais de bons yeux ! Puis je connais tout le monde. Je connais la ville. Je connais les histoires. Beaucoup. Même celles que les adultes croient qu'on connaît pas.  
— Ah.  
— Quel accident ? Sur quel accident vous enquêtez ? Un accident, c'est la faute de personne !  
— Comme toi quand tu casses quelque chose ?  
— Oh… Mais quel accident ?  
— Y a quelqu'un qui pense que non.  
— Qui ? Et non, quoi non ?  
— Te précipite pas. Même en ayant l'œil, si tu te précipites sur le premier truc évident…  
— Je sais ça !  
— … sûr...  
— Excusez-moi. Mais c'est vrai que je peux vous…  
— Pas des accidents ou pas des suicides pour appeler un chat un chat.  
— Oh. Le vieil Arthus ?! C'est ça ? Le petit Tom en parlait sous cape à la récré parce que les adultes veulent pas qu'on en parle, et…  
— Moi.  
— Euh, vous ?  
— Moi, je crois pas que ce soit si simple.  
— Simple ? Mais si vous êtes détective privé, c'est que quelqu'un vous a engagé. Donc, vous êtes deux à pas y croire. Ou plus.  
— Ton vieux.  
— … Mon... ?  
— Ton paternel croit pas que ce pauvre Arthus se soit fourré l'canon dans la gueule, pas tout seul en tout cas.  
— Oh, mais y avait personne ! Pas d'autres empreintes. Le shérif, c'est le papa de Tom, vous savez, et ils ont bien regardé partout, z'ont même envoyé à un labo de la grande ville, comme Deux flics à Miami…  
— L'shérif a dit ça ?  
— Oui. … Croix de boix, croix de fer.  
— Ok. Ton paternel, lui, dit qu'il en est sûr, que c'était pas l'genre du brave vieux. Qu'sinon, il lui aurait jamais vendu ces cartouches toutes neuves.  
— Mon père sait toujours qui… !  
— Tout le monde fait des erreurs,  
— Non, il… !  
— …sauf que c'est la troisième, en six mois. Et ça, ça lui a mis la puce à l'oreille. Ou la trouille, plutôt.  
— Papa n'est pas un… !  
— Ai-je dit ça ? Mets pas tes mots dans la bouche des autres. Ton paternel est un homme… raisonnable. Personne n'aime reconnaître qu'il est dépassé, mais c'est un adulte, il sait appeler à l'aide au lieu de s'obstiner à s'dépatouiller tout seul. Pas comme certains crétins de ma connaissance…  
— Alors, pourquoi vous ne logez pas à la maison ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au moins passé manger ou un barbecue ou juste prendre une bière au lieu d'en prendre ici et pourquoi…  
— Ton paternel nous a appelés, mais c'est tout. L'aime pas mon boulot. L'a jamais aimé.  
— … oh...  
— Tu disais les adultes aiment pas qu'on parle de certains sujets. Bein, ce boulot. Cette enquête. Ton paternel, il aime pas. Serait furieux même qu'on en discute tous les deux, bonhomme. Alors, tout ça reste entre nous, d'accord ? Et tu vas rentrer chez toi. T'as déjà bien aidé avec le shérif.  
— Nous ?  
— … Toi et moi. Rien que toi et m…  
— Non. Je sais, je sais, je suis pas idiot ! Papa VOUS a appelés, vous avez dit.  
— Mon partenaire et moi.  
— Oh, oh. … Oh. L'autre Caleb ?  
— … Oui.  
— Il est où ? C'est votre fils ? Caleb le Jeune, Caleb Junior ? Vous travaillez avec votre fils, vous aussi !  
— T'es vraiment un curieux, toi. T'me rappelles bien quelqu'un, tiens.  
— … ah ?  
— Fais pas cette tête indignée. Arf, quand on parle du loup… Tu vois l'costaud un peu rablé qui rapplique à grands pas ? Sur ta gauche.  
— Vu ! Oula, il a pas l'air content ! Il vous ressemble pas beaucoup non plus…  
— L'apprécie pas l'coin. Pas des masses. Rien contre ton état natal, petit… Il est du Texas, lui aussi. Préfère les grandes villes, oui, il préfère... un peu plus d'anonymat. C'est dur d'être l'étranger.  
— Mais… s'il est texan.  
— Tu peux être un étranger chez toi. Suffit d'être toujours en vadrouille. Notre boulot, tu comprends. Et non, pas mon fils. Pas le mien. On fait équipe. Voilà tout. Une sacrée bonne équipe.  
— Encore heureux, l'interrompit Pas-son-fils-donc qui avait déboulé comme un taureau, bien plus vite que Pip ne l'aurait cru, t'aurais jamais survécu à ma crise d'ado, mon pauvre vieux. Et à qui tu blablates aux quatre vents des secrets d'état comme ça ? Je blague, petit. Pas de quoi s'émerveiller ni ouvrir des yeux si ronds, je t'assure. Privés. Bas de gamme en plus. C'est surtout très ennuyeux. Le moindre roman est plus amusant, crois-moi. Toi, tu m'as l'air du genre à lire non ? Va donc relire tes _Hardy Boys_, bien plus chouette. »

À suivre…


	15. hic et nunc : présérie

**Titre** : Hic et nunc  
Auteur : Aélane  
_Disclaimer_ : pas à moi, série créée & inventée par E. Kripke et son équipe (diffusion US : CW – diffusion française : TF6)  
**Personnages** : les Winchester + un chouïa de Bobby  
**Rating** : PG  
Notes : ficlette présérie, écrite pour le thème « ici et maintenant » sur la communauté 31jours (LJ)

* * *

Parfois, il aurait rêvé de pouvoir fuir, lui aussi. Prendre l'Impala et se laisser porter par la route jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, jusqu'à s'écrouler à terre pour repartir de plus belle. Il trouverait d'autres chasseurs, qui l'aimeraient, qui l'encourageraient, qui riraient avec lui autour d'un verre.  
Mais, dormir sous le même toit, rompre ensemble le pain, partager son savoir, passer tous à deux doigts de crever face à des ennemis similaires, cela ne valait rien, avait décrété son père dans une diatribe pleine de bruits et de fureurs, lorsqu'ils avaient quitté en pleine nuit le camp paramilitaire et leurs yeux fureteurs. Ils ne pouvaient ni comprendre ni respecter les liens unissant les Winchester. Billevesées de communauté. Une famille, c'était différent, aussi différent qu'un homme l'était des monstres qu'il tuait.

Alors, Dean ne fuyait pas. Parfois, il se bouchait les oreilles avec ses poings puis fronçait le front le plus fort possible pour avoir les yeux bien bien clos. Mais, jamais il n'oubliait de se creuser les méninges pour éviter que son père ne sente le besoin d'asseoir son autorité à table et Sam celui de la contester. Jamais il ne se gardait un peu d'argent au lieu de le voir fondre en pots-de-vin divers et variés : une tenue de foot, une inscription à la bibliothèque, un sandwich comme à la maison, un livre de recettes pour essayer en cachette de retrouver la saveur du gâteau au fromage blanc de son enfance. Toujours, pire qu'une gonzesse, il allumait la télé et remplissait les silences hostiles en baratinant sur tout et n'importe quoi qui ne soit ni club ni école ni sorties ni chasses ni entraînements, ni l'argent s'amenuisant au fond du sucrier ébréché ni – tabou des tabous, l'imminence de leur déménagement à la cloche de bois...

Parfois, il se demandait, si, avec les yeux et les oreilles ainsi fermés, il serait enfin arrivé à ne pas percevoir à quel point son frère et son père avaient refusé de vivre ensemble. Refusé de comprendre, de reconnaître, d'accepter qu'ils étaient du pareil au même. Des putains de têtes de mule qui s'obstinaient à rester éternellement malheureux.  
Bobby avait comparé son père et son frère à Janus, une fois, une seule fois, car, bien sûr, Dean avait protesté avec la plus grande véhémence. Il avait même sciemment accusé Bobby, avec la plus mauvaise foi imaginable, d'employer son latin de professeur pour ne pas avoir à lui dire en face que sa famille était des enculés de première. Le terme « lâche » lui avait même peut-être échappé. Pourtant, ce soir-là, c'était lui, Dean, qui avait été bel et bien un enfoiré de première. Il avait refusé de s'avouer qu'il pensait la même chose : son frère vivait dans le futur, son père dans le passé, et jamais au grand jamais ils ne regarderaient dans la même direction, quoique tendus vers le même idéal.

Sammy appréhendait le monde… parce qu'une telle formule pompeuse lui allait comme un gant. Il appréhendait fichtrement son fichu monde à travers le filtre ultra-spécial de l'après. Après le prochain repas. Après leur départ de la ville où ils venaient de s'installer. Après leur série d'abdos et de pompes. Après l'abandon des amis qu'il n'avait pas encore. Après sa montagne de A+ sur son bulletin. Après avoir demandé la main de la mignonne Susan à qui il n'osait toujours pas adresser la parole en cours. Après ses 18 ans. Après ce maudit dossier d'inscription. Après Stanford. Et, non, Sam avait pu éructer ce qu'il voulait, non, non, ça n'avait rien de naturel, rien de normal, de raisonner ainsi. C'était juste… ou alors tous les madame monsieur tout-le-monde étaient des cons finis, malheureux à force de toujours penser à ce qu'ils achèteront peut-être ou peut-être pas après, après, après, avant même d'avoir le compte en banque pour.

L'avant en revanche, ce temps qui avait toute la saveur d'un jadis, de cet âge d'or irrémédiablement enfui qu'on cherchait certains jours à entrapercevoir au fond d'une bouteille, seul cet avant semblait avoir grâce aux yeux de leur père. Nul gâteau n'était aussi goûteux que ceux de Mary Winchester. Nulle maison ne pourrait remplacer celle qui avait brûlé. Nul bonheur ne pourrait plus être trouvé. À la peine de se remémorer jour après jour s'ajoutait celle de l'amoncellement des fausses pistes, de l'échec à dénicher jusqu'à l'espèce du ou des meurtriers. Il avait longtemps espéré qu'une fois sa quête achevée, leur quête achevée, leur père retrouverait quelque chose de son sourire, de cette joie qui avait bercé son enfance. Depuis le départ de Sammy, il n'en était plus si sûr.

Ce n'était pas leur faute, ça c'était sûr. Ils étaient comme ils étaient. C'était lui qui n'avait pas réussi à leur faire voir qu'ils se fourvoyaient à se morfondre, le dos tourné. Il n'avait pas réussi à leur montrer, par l'exemple, à quel point vivre dans le présent, tous ensemble, les rendrait enfin heureux.  
Il ne s'agissait pas d'oublier la mort de Mary, juste de se focaliser sur les gens qu'ils venaient de sauver en éliminant le fantôme de leur arrière-grand-tante, sur les délicieux gâteaux au fromage blanc de leur voisine, si reconnaissante d'avoir encore la peau sur les os, sur la joie de reprendre la route ave le sentiment du devoir accompli.  
Il ne s'agissait pas de nier le futur, au contraire, la route s'étalerait toujours devant eux, pleine de tous les possibles. Une nouvelle chasse se profilerait toujours à l'horizon. Projet après projet, ils pourraient aussi construire quelque chose. Être des héros. Une famille de héros. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Cela valait bien mille résidences au gazon impeccable, un million de trophées de foot et tous les diplômes du monde. Car il n'y avait pas que la croisade contre celui qui avait tellement brisé les siens qu'il s'était presque tué à la tâche pour maintenir vaille que vaille les morceaux ensemble, même si ce n'était plus qu'une grotesque forme où l'on y reconnaîtrait à peine celle d'antan, les yeux fermés, les oreilles bouchées. Cela avait été quelque chose. Ils avaient été heureux. 


	16. Le bruit de la pluie : présérie

**Titre** : Le bruit de la pluie  
Auteur : Aélane  
_Disclaimer_ : pas à moi, série créée & inventée par E. Kripke et son équipe (diffusion US : CW – diffusion française : TF6)  
**Personnages** : John (POV), Sam  
**Rating** : PG  
Notes : drabble (100 mots) écrite pour l'arbre à drabbles de Drakys (LJ)

* * *

Dehors, il pleut, peut-être. Quelque part, une goutte s'écrase sur une vitre, écrase celles qui l'ont précédée d'un long trait de biais, disparaît au coin, happée par le vent. Son fils ne la suit pas du doigt, comme pour essayer de la retenir, comme s'il pouvait l'empêcher de fuir, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Son fils ne se blottit pas à l'arrière de l'Impala, satisfait de contempler, bien à l'abri, le monde extérieur cinglé par les éléments. Son fils s'est enfui en Californie. Dehors, il pleut, peut-être, il croit entendre le bruit de la pluie. Goutte à goutte, tombe le whisky.


End file.
